Our Little Sister
by Sin the Dark Priestess
Summary: after Advent Children: She took care of us... Made us laugh... Made us cry... Made us be happy... She is our happiness... She is Our Little Sister. AU On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

First FF7 fic. Advent Children of course. I only saw bits and pieces of it and my friend has provided me with some information on the other parts of it, so hopefully it turns out good. It takes place after Advent Children and Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are still alive and have a slight case of amnesia due to something happening after Sephiroth was beaten. (Again. How sad.) So have mercy on my pitiful soul and leave a review. I'll take any criticism and suggestions. And I have bored you enough. Let us begin.

**Disclaimer:** When I get an A in math and Science class and have 20inch rims on my ride, I'll own it. But sadly, I don't. Bummer.

**_The Innocent Savior_**

**_Wake up._**

_'Huh?'_

_**Wake up boy. You're not dead yet.**_

_'Who… who is that?'_

_**It doesn't matter now. You must awaken or they will find you and finish you off.**_

_'Finish me… off? What are you talking about?'_

_**…I don't believe this. So you really have forgotten.**_

_'Forgotten what?'_

_**What you are. What your purpose is. How you came to be in the condition you are in now. Many things and you'll remember it all eventually.**_

_'I… I don't know… why I was here… I don't… want to… remember.'_

_**Hey, don't you dare blank out on me or I swear I will find you and kill you personally!**_

_'But who… are you?'_

_**Surely not your Mother if that's what you think.**_

_'Mother?'_

The familiarity of that word. He knew it but why can't he remember. Did the mysterious voice do this to him? Why was he hearing it? And why did it threaten to kill him? Who was it? Many questions popped up as Kadaj's mind flickered to consciousness.

"Where… am I?" he asked himself, weakly opening his eyes.

He sat up, feeling very weak. But not before falling back down into the snowy ground after feeling a sting of pain shoot throughout his body from the wound on his chest.

Wait. Snowy ground? Wound?

Kadaj tried to sit up again, being mindful of the wound on his chest. He looked around, finding himself in a strange, all dark, bluish-white color area.

"Where is this?"

It was a forest, covered in snow. The trees long withered from the cold and icicles dangling from the branches. The sky was a dark, grayish blue color. Indicating that is was night. There was a slight clearing in the clouds, revealing a full moon.

"Night?"

The moon's light cast everything in an ethereal light.

"What am I doing here? I can't remember anything… other than…"

His eyes widen in shock. Where are his brothers? He looked around again, eyes fully adjusted and spotted something black not too far away from him.

"Ni-niisan?"

Kadaj crawled over to the black figure, still very weak from the mysterious injury. Once he reaches it, he is saddened by what he sees.

"Yazoo…"

The middle brother, Yazoo, was lying on his side; part of his long silver hair covered his face. Kadaj brushed back his hair and saw that he had a slight slash across his right cheek and he seems to have other injuries as well. It almost looked like he wasn't breathing but Kadaj checked his pulse.

Alive. Good. He then looked around and saw another black figure.

"Loz…"

He crawled over to the eldest brother, Loz, was lying on his stomach. There was a slight cut on his forehead and he too has other injuries like Yazoo, though less than him. His breathing was shallow, he's alive too.

Kadaj sighed in relief, "I remember you… but… why not anything else?"

He tried getting up and was successful, though only for a few seconds, then fell face-first into the snow. As soon as he hit the ground, he felt the pain from the wound again, but it was much worse this time.

"This wound… Where did it come from..."

He tried again to stand but it only brought him more pain. So he gave up and rolled over on his back, staring up at the night sky. He was stuck, in the middle of nowhere, with his brothers, injured. Was this truly the end?

"…Kaasan… Who is that?"

The question popped up in his mind again. What or who is Mother? Why did make him feel like it was an important word. That he will never find out. Kadaj blinked slowly, losing consciousness, and possibly, life.

Until something caught his attention.

He turned his head to his left and saw something moving towards him. His vision was getting blurry, so he could not tell what that something is. It approached closer and closer until it eventually stopped. A hooded, black cloaked figured appears from a bright yellow blur that cuts through the darkness. It came up to his side and knelt down beside him.

"Are you all right?" said a gentle voice. Kadaj tried to speak but it hurt to try and talk.

"Don't say anything, you're hurt badly… and you're not the only one I see."

He tried to speak again; his voice was barely above a whisper.

"My… Brothers…"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you and your brothers. Just hang on."

He nodded as his eyes were becoming heavy. The last thing he saw was the figure had removed its hood and revealed a very kind and innocent face of a young girl. Her eyes were a crystal green color and her hair was silver and done in pigtails with pink ribbons in them. The moonlight made her hair shine with an ethereal light.

"Please hold on. Don't go."

"I-I… Won't… leave you…"

And he blacked out.

(-------)

Ugh, so short! Well, I'll try to make the next chapter better and longer. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. I'll correct any grammatical errors, not that I know of and prevent Out of Character-ness and much more.

_Sin the Dark Priestess_


	2. Awaken

The second chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed. I apologize if my writing style… well, plain sucks…. To me that is. No pairings. Phew.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Except Laleyena and the plot.

_**Awaken**_

The young girl searched frantically around the house for more bandages. Never in her life has she seen such injuries and it amazed her that the three men she found were still alive.

The house she lived in was a rather cozy house where civilization seems far from its reach, mainly because of the harsh weather currently. It was a two story house with 5 rooms. The house itself painted white and the roof, black. Next to the house was a barn and stable, which house two chocobos, a wagon and many tools used for gardening.

"Oh, come on. Where is it?" she asked herself, getting slightly upset as she looked through the cabinet in the bathroom.

"Ah-ha!", she cried, "Found it. Hopefully the bleeding didn't start up."

She ran back to a room with three beds where the three brothers lay. Kadaj has a bandage wrapped around his chest and neck, Loz had a bandage wrapped around his head, arms and left leg and Yazoo had a bandage on his cheek and many others around his left arm, right leg and stomach.

"Good. He's not bleeding anymore."

She pulled up a chair and sat on the right side of the bed where Kadaj rests. She carefully wraps the bandage around his right hand as she thinks about how she came to find them.

_**Flashback**_

The young girl was strolling through the forest in her wagon, pulled by two chocobos, as she is returning from a trip for supplies when she spotted three black figures up ahead.

"Hm? What is that?"

As she got closer, she could make out that the black figures were three silver-haired men. She would have realized it earlier but their hair blended in with the snowy ground.

"Oh no." she whispered to herself.

She halted the chocobos and got off the wagon. She approached the first man, upon further examination; he looked to be about in his teens. She knelt down beside him as he struggled to keep his eyes open and stared at her.

"Are you all right?' she asked. He tried to speak to her but he couldn't. That's when she noticed his injuries.

"Don't say anything, you're hurt badly… and you're not the only one I see," she looked up from the teen at the other two men, who were also injured and unconscious.

The way they were hurt, it pained her to see how badly beaten the three were. It reminded her a little bit about her past but she snapped out of her thoughts as the teen finally was able to speak to her.

"My… Brothers…" His voice was barely above a whisper as she looked back down at him.

'_Brothers?'_ she thought, and she looked back at the other two men.

She noticed that the three of them looked very well alike. And she saw that the other two were more injured than the teen.

_'I have to… I can't leave them here.'_ She nodded to herself and looked back down at the teen.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you and your brothers. Just hang on."

She saw him nod as his eyes were slowly closing. But something slightly spooked her about the teen and she took off her hood to get a better look at his eyes. They were cat-like.

"Please hold on. Don't go."

"I-I… Won't… leave you…"

She could have sworn that his eyes flickered with a green light before he closed them and fell unconscious.

_'Huh… that's strange. Well, I better get them back home or they'll freeze to death.'_

To her, the teen was fairly easy to get on the back of the wagon; the other two… were a different story. She had difficulty getting the long haired man on but was successful, the last one was very heavy and she almost fell back into the snow, but succeeded.

"Okay. Let's go Amarillo, Oro."

The two chocobos chirped and pulled the wagon. She looked back at the three men and frowned. Who could have done this to them? What did they do to receive such brutal treatment? And where did they come from?

_**End Flashback**_

She closed her eyes and thought about that to herself as she held the teen's hand.

* * *

Kadaj slowly opened his eyes as he felt something warm on his hand. He could have sworn that he was in the cold but was in a room as his eyes opened fully and adjusted to the surrounding area. He looked to his left and saw his brother, Loz, lying in a bed next to him. He was bandaged up. Then he looked to his right and saw Yazoo. He too was on a bed and bandaged up, but he immediately noticed someone else at his side.

_'It's her.'_ He thought.

The young girl that found him was sitting in a chair by his side, eyes closed and she was holding his hand. She wasn't wearing the hooded black cloak but rather a long sleeved, black and white dress. The pink ribbons in her silver hair kind of stood out from her color coordination of black and white and she looked to be about the same age as he was.

The young girl snapped back to reality as she looked at the teen to find him awake.

"Hey, you're awake. I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up."

She smiled at him; her crystal green eyes were almost on the verge of tears.

"You're… going to cry." He told her.

"No I'm not. It's just… I hate to see such violence inflicted on a person and on the verge of death. What happened to you and your brothers?"

Kadaj closed his eyes and sighed.

"I can't remember."

"Well… where did you come from? Who did this to you?"

"I… can't remember."

She frowned and looked down in her lap, her hair falling onto her face, obscuring her eyes from view.

"Do you," she began again. "…Have a name? Can you at least remember that?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Finally, a question he can answer without hurting his head, but somehow, he was reluctant to tell her his name. He barely knows her but a complete stranger just helped him and his brothers from death. She had to be a trusting person, what with that innocent face she has. So he replied.

"…Kadaj."

The girl looked up and brushed back her hair as she smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Laleyena."

She shook his hand, which she still has a hold on but Kadaj winced, feeling the pain shooting up from his hand throughout his arm. Laleyena immediately let go of his hand and bowed her head in apology.

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Kadaj shook his head, "No, I'm just a little sore."

"Okay. Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm… not that hungry."

"Well, I'll just get you a glass of water. Would that be all right?" she smiled that innocent smile of hers.

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." She said, as she got up from the chair and walked towards the door.

Once her hand was on the door knob, she stopped and turned back to Kadaj.

"You know… You look so familiar… Have we met before?"

He shook his head, trying to remember if he has ever seen this girl before.

"Oh, okay." And she left.

Kadaj stared at the door for a moment then directed his eyes to the ceiling. Those pink ribbons… it somehow brought back memories to him but from where? And the way Laleyena treated him with such kindness and warmth. It reminded him of this woman he saw in a field of flowers…

"Wait a minute…" he stopped his thoughts from going any further. Pink ribbons? Woman? Field of flowers?

He heard a voice, seemingly out of nowhere and he knew it was the same one from before.

_**Ah. You just barely figured it out.**_

'_You again. Who are you?'_

_**Just an observer. And I have observed this girl, Laleyena. She's nice, isn't she?**_

'…_yes, she is.'_

**_Very nice indeed. And very cute, what with the pigtails and pink ribbons._**

He narrowed his eyes, unsure of where the conversation was going.

'_What are you getting at?'_

_**Whoa. Down boy, just voicing my opinion on the girl. **_

'…_You're sick.'_

_**Am I really? Oh I am no different than yourself.**_

'_What do you mean?'_

_**Nothing. Just enjoy the kindness while it lasts.**_

That last part said, it was so malicious sounding, like a sinister event is brewing. Kadaj shook his head to rid the voice from his mind.

"You leave her alone."

"Leave who alone?"

Kadaj almost jumped at hearing Laleyena's voice. She was standing by the door with a glass of water in her hands and a confused look on her face.

"Nothing."

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"I'm fine." He lied, he wasn't feeling all right.

That conversation with the mysterious voice made him sick to his stomach. The way it was talking about Laleyena… like it wanted her or something. Well voice or no voice, it won't get near her. It wasn't like he actually cared about her, in the 15 minutes he's known her, but he felt obligated to keep her safe at least, she did help him and his brothers after all, and he owed her.

_'I'm not protecting her. I just don't like the way the voice was going.'_ He repeated that in his mind.

"Here," he got out of his thoughts to find Laleyena sitting by his side, handing him the glass of water, "Drink up."

"Thank you."

He took a sip, feeling the cool water splash down in his empty stomach. Laleyena was looking at his brothers, her face frowning again.

"I guess it will be a while before your brothers' wake up. I can't blame them, what with the condition they are in. I can't imagine what you all have been through."

"So," he handed her the now empty glass, "Before you found us… Where did you come from?"

"Well, I was coming from a place called Midgar to get some supplies and tend to a garden there, then stopped at a chocobo ranch to get some more feed for my chocobos, after that, some friends of mine escorted me across a marsh and I crossed a mountain to the other side of the continent then headed off for Junon to take another boat to Costa De Sol and left that town and got a boat ride to an island up north and… here we are."

Kadaj stared at her blankly. By the way she mentioned those places; he guessed it would have been more than 3 days travel. But the place she first mentioned, Midgar, somehow it was familiar to him.

"Did you say… Midgar?"

"Yes," she nodded her head, "Why do you ask? Is that where you came from?"

"I don't know… I feel as if I've been there before."

"Maybe when you're all better I can take you there and then you might remember something."

He sort of dead-panned. He didn't like the idea of traveling half way across the world and he didn't want to trouble Laleyena with so much more than she can handle now. Taking care of him and his brothers was enough. But then again, he wants to remember at least something, and maybe going to Midgar will help bring back a few memories. Still, he was feeling reluctant again.

"I don't want to cause you too much—"

"Oh it's fine," she interrupted. "Really. I want to help you and your brothers out in any way I can. Just don't hesitate to ask."

Again, she put on that innocent smile of hers. Every time she smiled at him, he felt very relaxed and warm inside. Kadaj has no idea of where the feeling came from but if she was going to keep smiling at him like that and in the time it takes for him to recover, he better get used to it.

"Very well. Thank you again, Laleyena."

"It's nothing. I'll let you get your rest."

She got up and walked towards the door but she stopped and turned to him like she did before.

"Actually… if you're having trouble saying my name, you can always call me Lele or Yena."

"It's not hard to pronounce."

"Okay, just letting you know."

Again with the smile and she left the room.

"She worries too much." He said to himself as he looked up at the ceiling, yet again.

It will be a while before he can actually move and lift himself up but he is still unsure of where he got the injuries and who inflicted them upon him and his brothers. Speaking of which, he looked to his left then his right and back to the ceiling again.

"It's a long road to recovery from here, Niisan."

After a few moments, he drifted to sleep.

(---------------)

Finally. A long chapter. Once again, thank yous to the reviewers. Wonder what will happen when the other two wake up. But that remains to be seen.

_Sin the Dark Priestess_


	3. Past Diamonds

Third chappie and it's a long one too. Aww more sweet reviews for this cute fic. I thank you all. :) The more Kadaj gets to know Laleyena… the more the plot thickens and pretty soon her innocent demeanor won't seem so innocent anymore. You'll just have to wait and see.

**Disclaimer:** Hm… Déjà vu

_**Past Diamonds**_

When Kadaj awoke again, it was dark. A candle sitting on the table was the only light in the room. Also on the table was a bowl of soup. He sat up, and picked the bowl up, taking a spoonful. It was sweet yet spicy.

He finished the soup, savoring every last drop. He put the now empty bowl back on the table and grabbed a crutch lying against the table next to the bed. He hoisted himself up and went over to the door. He side glanced his brothers before leaving the room and found himself in a hallway of some sort.

Across from were he and his brothers were staying was a door and down the hall to his right was another door. To his left was the stairs. With little difficulty, he made it down the stairs to a larger room. A fire was burning in the stone fire place to his far right casting an orange glow over the walls and floor.

"You shouldn't be up."

Sitting in a couch in front of the fire place was Laleyena; she had an unfinished quilt in her hand. She turned around and motioned for him to sit on the couch. He complied but still wondered how she knew that he was even there without looking back.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"A little bit better. Thank you for the soup."

Laleyena smiled.

"I thought you would like it, my big sisters taught me how to make it before… they died."

That last bit was said with a hint of sadness and she continued to work, the only noise was the crackling of the fire. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Where did you learn to treat injuries?"

"My other big sister taught me."

Her smile faltered slightly but she gained it back quickly and continued working.

"How many sisters do you have?"

"…I had three. I was the youngest. We grew up without a father or mother so we relied heavily on each other. Those were… peaceful times but it wasn't, because of the war and all."

Kadaj saw that she was knitting very slowly, probably thinking about her sisters. He felt a little bad about bringing up a conversation that seemed to hurt Laleyena every time she mentioned her sisters. He tried to comfort her a bit.

"You must have really loved your sisters that much."

"Very."

"Sorry to bring this up but, how did they die?"

She stopped knitting and rested the quilt and needles on her lap. She stared at the silver objects on her lap as though it were the most evil looking things in the world, and then threw the items off of her onto the floor. He watched Laleyena quietly as she clenched her fists in her lap and bit her bottom lip, her shoulders were tense and shaking lightly and her eyes were focused on the floor.

Kadaj was unsure if he should speak to her now, she looked about to smash anything in her way and he defiantly didn't want to end up bed bound again.

Even if he does know how to fight unarmed, he wouldn't hurt someone who saved him from the verge of death. And she didn't look like the type to hurt anything or anyone. She was too innocent.

Laleyena looked at him and sighed, her shoulders slumped, and then she moved to pick up the needles and quilt off the floor. She deposited the items in a basket on the floor, next to the couch and she smiled at him as she stood and stretched a bit.

"You should go back to bed; the couch isn't the best place to sleep when you're still recovering."

He sort of blinked for a moment. One minute, she was ready to attack, the next, she's calm. He shook it off and nodded as she helped him up the stairs and opened the door for him. Once her hand was on the knob, she could have sworn she heard the sound of footsteps in the room.

"Is something wrong?" Kadaj asked, noticing her hesitation.

She shook her head and opened the door. She looked around to see no one, other than Kadaj's brothers who were still out of it, in the room. She gently led him to the bed, laid him down and pulled the covers over his bandaged body.

"Good night."

She picked up the empty bowl, blew out the candle and left before he could say anything. So he sighed and stared at the dark ceiling. Soon, a mockery of a smile appears on his face.

"…I know you two are awake."

Indeed, the two eldest brothers were smirking in the dark.

"Where are we?" Yazoo asked, turning his head to his left to look at the dark silhouette of his younger brother.

"And who was that girl?" Loz asked cheekily, turning his head to his right.

"…I'll explain in the morning. Right now, just get some rest."

The two seemed reluctant and wanted to ask more about their current situation but shrugged and went to sleep.

* * *

Laleyena entered her room across from the brothers and closed the door. She slid down to the floor with her back against the door and hugged her knees to her chest. Tears threatened to flow but she bit her bottom lip to hold them back. She gasped sharply, the copper taste of her own blood dancing on her tongue as it seeped in her mouth from her lip. She had forgotten that she bit it previously.

"Damn…"

She passed her left sleeve over her mouth, staining the white fabric with the scarlet substance and she stared at it for a long while. Memories of her sisters flashed in her mind.

A gloved finger with a diamond claw pointed to a small town in the distance.

_Lele, that's our next target. Just do what you have been doing and everything will be fine._

Diamond bullets loaded into a diamond gun scythe.

_Did you gain the towns trust, Yena? Tonight we strike so it's important that the townsfolk don't suspect you of anything._

Gloved hands clenching the iron bar of a diamond scythe.

_You dare defy your older sister?_

Diamond scythe raised in the air.

_Laleyena! Heed the words of your flesh and blood!_

A 7ft sword.

_I want you to tell me why I should spare you._

A diamond sword falls out of her hands.

_I… I don't want to be denied… the right to exist. _

7 ft sword being sheathed.

_We all do._

Chains.

_If you truly value their lives… then you have no choice._

Laleyena passed her right sleeve over her eyes and got up from the floor.

"Never again…" she whispered.

* * *

The next day Kadaj awoke as the sunlight began to fill the room. His hand felt better but his chest still hurt. He leaned against the crutch and hobbled over to the door. He took one last look at his brothers. They were still asleep. He didn't want to wake them, they needed their rest. He made his way downstairs and found Laleyena in the kitchen and another girl sitting at the table.

She looked to be in her teens, like him. She had long blonde hair done in a braid that formed a loop kind of style and blue eyes. She was wearing a black tube top, a white see-through top, black vest, blue denim cut-off shorts, a chain belt with an Ace belt buckle, white socks and black boots. She also has black holsters strapped around her thighs with what looks to be smaller versions of gun blades in them.

"And then I asked him 'Why are you so odd?' I mean, come on. The guy uses a guitar for a wea—"

The girl stopped her conversation and eyed Kadaj from the corner of her eye. Something about that look made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

_'Why is she staring at me like that?'_ he thought.

Laleyena turned around from the stove and smiled at him. This made him feel better again.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he replied, glancing at the girl then back to Laleyena.

"Oh right. December, this is the guy I was talking about earlier."

Kadaj raised an eyebrow, _'December?'_

He made his way to the two girls, while briefly wondering why this girl was named after a month, and sat down across from her. She looked at him for quite a while then smiled and held out her hand.

"Ace December Serenade is the name, but just call me December. You must be Kadaj. Nice to meet you Daj'."

He slowly shook her hand and remained quiet, until the rest of her words registered in his brain.

"My name isn't Daj'… Ace." He smirked at saying her first name.

December glared at him.

"My name isn't Ace. It's December!"

"Settle down you two," Laleyena set two plates down on the table with scrambled eggs on them. "Oh December, you have such great timing. I was going to go down by the river and I was wondering if you could watch out for Kadaj and his brothers while I'm gone."

"Sure." She glanced at Kadaj again with that unnerving stare.

_'Stop staring.'_

He thought as he finished with his eggs as quickly as possible. He then looked at Laleyena but felt December's stare burn a hole in the back of his head. This didn't go unnoticed and Laleyena smiled.

"Unless you want to come with me Kadaj and December can look after your brothers."

"That works." He quickly said.

Though he did feel a little guilty leaving his brothers in the watchful eye of this December girl with a staring problem.

"Sweet, it's a plan then. I just need to talk to Lele for a moment."

"All right," Laleyena looked confused as she led December towards the front door and stood at the bottom of the stairs so that they could talk in private, "What is it?"

"You said you found him and his brothers a few days ago and they can't remember where they came from or who beat them up, Right?"

"That's right but… that's not all. Why were you staring at him like he's a monster or something?"

December sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. At the top of the stairs, two heads peeked around the corner and listened intently on their conversation.

"Somehow… the girl with the weird hairdo looks familiar." Yazoo whispered.

"You know… you're right, but I can't remember where though." Loz whispered back.

"Lele… I'm not sure if you'll believe me or not but… that guy that's sitting in the kitchen now… he's the one who summoned up that thing in Midgar two weeks ago."

Loz and Yazoo disappeared around the corner when Laleyena looked up at the stairs then looked back at December.

"…I'm not following."

"How can I put this? …Kadaj is… wait a minute… oh that's right, Nocturne told me you wouldn't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Nothing too important. You should get going before it snows."

Laleyena nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"Well, let's go."

She and Kadaj left through the back door towards the stable but not after Laleyena side-glanced December, to this, she gulped and slapped herself mentally.

"Nocturne is soooo gonna kill me."

(---------------------)

The plot thickens and I have introduced a new character of mine. What will happen next time as December is home alone with Yazoo and Loz? Nothing pleasant, that's for sure. I'll update when I can as humanly possible. Emphasis on _humanly_.


	4. Love and Peace

Fourth chapter and this time… it's a fight chapter. 2-on-1. Loz and Yazoo VS December. WOO! A flashback in here that reveals more of the plot of this cute fic. Plus more characters are introduced. Wow. Just adding more things to the plot and I will make a sequel or prequel to this. Why I haven't written the prequel… I don't really know. Oh well, boring you again. Thanks to reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** isn't it obvious?

_**Love and Peace**_

Laleyena led Kadaj to the stables where two chocobos were; one was a pale yellow color, the other, gold color.

"This is Amarillo and the gold one is Oro."

The two chocobos chirped and flapped their wings in excitement.

"Settle down. We'll leave shortly."

"So what's at the river that we're going to?"

Laleyena put some reigns on the chocobos and led them out of the stable. She helped Kadaj get on Amarillo and then she got on Oro. Since she was still wearing her dress, her legs hung over the left side of the chocobo.

"I need to clean some vegetables I got on my way back from Midgar and then catch some fish."

She began to ride off when she stopped and turned around.

"You do know how to ride a chocobo, right?"

To say the confused looked on Kadaj's face… was priceless. Did he know how to ride a chocobo? Had he ridden one before? He tried to remember if he did or not but it only made his head hurt. Oro turned it's head around and pecked at his head, making his headache worse.

"Ow! Cut it out!" he cried out, rubbing his head. Laleyena laughed.

"Hee hee… Sorry. Oro's pretty rowdy. Here."

Laleyena got off Amarillo and strapped the basket of vegetables on its back and another basket. She then walked over to Oro and got on, with Kadaj behind her.

"If you haven't or can't remember, I'll teach you. Now hold on to me so you don't fall off."

Kadaj put his hands around her waist. To this, Laleyena blushed.

"Like this?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. Now uh… you lightly nudge the chocobo's side with your heel."

She lightly nudged Oro on its side and it chirped and began trotting forward. Amarillo followed.

"If you want the chocobo to go faster then you nudge it again but not too hard. To make it slow down, you pull on the reigns, but not like it's an emergency brake or something."

Kadaj nodded, obsessively hanging onto to her every word then he looked back at the house. He was still unsure if his brothers would be all right with that December girl. Laleyena sensed his uncertainty and smiled.

"Don't worry. December will take good care of them. Now, we're gonna go fast."

"Wha?"

Oro chirped and picked up speed. Soon they were going nearly 15 to 20 miles an hour.

"I know you're happy to not haul around the wagon!"

Laleyena was laughing as the two chocobos chirped. Kadaj however…

"Whooooaaaaaa!"

He quickly snaked his arms around her waist and held on tight. Laleyena blushed a deeper shade.

"U-um… Are you… uh… ok?" she stuttered.

Kadaj nodded at a fast pace. Laleyena giggled, feeling the heat in her cheeks cool down but then she stopped giggling and looked straight ahead. More memories of her sisters flashed in her mind again.

_Hold on tight, Lele!_

With the wind blowing in her face, she held on to her big sister tightly as they rode a chocobo across the grassland. Her sister looked back at her and chuckled.

_You're not scared, are you Lele?_

_No! It's just… uhh… WAAAHH! Slow down!_

_You worry too much! And you tell me to stop crying._

Laleyena looked up at her sister. She was the third oldest. She had very short silver hair dyed black on the sides and two long skinny fringes hung over the sides of her face. She also had dark green eyes. Her sister smiled at her and began laughing.

_Man, I have got to tell the others about your first chocobo ride! It'll be hilarious!_

_You're mean, Sahali!_

_Ah, I know. That's what big sisters are for._

Laleyena sighed as she continued to ride with the fearful Kadaj clinging to her for dear life.

_'This chocobo is psycho. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be afraid of such trifle things… but then again. I still don't know if I had ridden one or not. Even now that I'm awake, I still can't remember anything… sigh… I hope Loz and Yazoo are okay.'_

* * *

December finished washing the dishes and ran an arm over her forehead.

"Whew. Finally finished… now then, what else is there to do around here?"

She put her hands on her hips and huffed as she looked around. The house was pretty clean and there wasn't much to do. She then remembered that Kadaj's brothers were here and were still unconscious.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check on them if they're still knocked out."

That's when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. Her eyes shot up to the ceiling immediately. She held her breath and remained quiet, listening for any other noises. It was deathly quiet. No other sounds were made.

"Hmm…" she narrowed her eyes.

December walked over to the table and picked up a black cowboy hat from the corner of the chair. It had a chain around it with an Ace playing card tucked in it on the right side. She put her hat on, took out her left gun blade and pulled back the hammer. This gun blade had a very unique design to it. Besides having a heart etched into the blade, near the barrel. It was smaller than a regular gun blade and it had an extra blade on the bottom of the gun that is curved. So they are pretty much gun daggers than gun blades.

"Let's roll."

She quietly made her way to the stairs and cautiously walked up the stairs, one step at a time while holding her gun dagger down in front of her in both hands. When she turned the corner, she held up her gun in a ready-to-fire position.

"Clear." She whispered to herself.

December continued up the remaining stairs, holding the back of the gun dagger against her chest with her back against the wall. When she reached the top, she shifted across the hallway with her back against the other wall. She reached a hand to the doorknob and turned it slowly. She opened the door halfway and peeked inside.

'_This must be Laleyena's room.'_

As she looks around, the door across from Laleyena's opened slightly. A green cat-like eye peeked out the door.

"It's that girl again and…"

Yazoo narrowed his eyes as he spotted the gun dagger in her hand and scowled.

"She's armed."

"Are you serious!" Loz whispered harshly.

"Shh!" Yazoo quickly closed the door.

December turned her head sharply to the source of the noise. A shuffling of footsteps was heard in the room across from Laleyena's. She shifted from her current position to the other wall. When the noises stopped she reached her hand up and tucked the front of her hat down a little.

"Show time."

In an instant, she kicked the door open and poised her gun around, searching for anything hostile. Nothing.

"Aw… bummer. I was hoping for some action." She said, sounding disappointed as she lifted her gun dagger up towards her head and used the tip of it to tip the front of her hat back up.

She looked around and spotted three beds, two of which were occupied by Kadaj's brothers. She put her gun dagger back in its holster and carefully walked to where Yazoo was. When she saw him completely, she gasped.

"Oh… wow…"

She didn't know what to think. It was either 'Oh Wow, he's hurt pretty badly' or 'Oh Wow… He's HOT!'

She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw that the bandage on his cheek was bloody.

"Whoa. He's bleeding. Oh well, now where does she keep those bandages."

December looked in the table that was next to his bed for some bandages. Yazoo opened one of his eyes and eyed her gun dagger. He was unsure if he wanted to snatch it or not, since the girl seemed like a threat. Who wouldn't feel threatened when you saw a girl creeping upstairs with a gun in her hands and acting like Joanna Dark or Lara Croft, poorly.

"Bingo!"

Before Yazoo closed his eye, he saw Loz slowly creep out of his bed and into the shadows of the room. December looked back at Yazoo and sighed.

"Poor guy. Somebody must have gotten the jump on him." She said softly.

Yazoo's eye twitched slightly.

_'Nobody gets the jump on me. And I don't want her sympathy… but… she does look familiar and…'_

He didn't get to finish his train of thought as December removed the old bandage.

"Wait a minute…"

The bandage was covering most of his face but now that she sees his face fully, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What the hell am I doing? I just fought these guys two weeks ago!"

_'Two weeks ago? So familiar…'_

---FLASHBACK---

In Midgar, Bahamut Sin is flying all around. Destroying whatever is in its way. December and another woman run towards the center of the city and gaze at the battle between Cloud's friends and the Summon.

"Oh man! That thing is huge!"

The woman nodded.

"Indeed. This will be a very difficult battle unless Cloud shows up."

December looked at the woman and glared at her.

"What makes you think that dumb blonde, spiky-headed emo is gonna show up anyway, Page! That would be a miracle but so far, miracles don't happen anymore! Not after Meteor!"

Page was a young woman with long black hair done in a long ponytail that trails behind her all the way to the ground and dark blue eyes. She is wearing a brown witch's hat with a violet strip around it and little charms hanging from the edges and small glasses. She is also wearing a violet scarf, a black dress and a violet corset. Black high heeled boots and black fishnet fingerless gloves. In her right hand, she carries a lantern, its flame changes various colors, depending on what spell she uses. And in her left hand, she has a small black dagger.

"That may well be but… even when times are at the roughest… there's always a miracle."

December stopped glaring at Page and looked ahead at the chaos. She then turned her attention to where the Meteor Monument was and saw four men squaring off against each other.

"Hey… that's…"

"Know the men in the suits?" Page asked.

"Yeah. The red-headed asshole and the bald jerk who busted into my apartment for questioning."

"It looks like they're in trouble. Those silver-haired men have the upper hand." She said calmly, keeping her eyes focused on the silver haired men.

December turned away from the scene, crossed her arms and huffed.

"They're big boys. They can handle themselves."

As if on cue, Rude went flying past the ladies and crashed into a nearby chunk of a building that had been destroyed by Bahamut Sin. Page looked at December.

"They're all right."

Again on cue, Reno went flying past the ladies and crashed into Rude. The girls wince in sympathy at the pile of Turks. The girls then run up to them and look down on the pitiful looking men.

"We meet again ya red-headed asshole."

Reno looked up at the two girls and flashed them a big goofy grin.

"Hey, nice to see you too darlin'. Who's your friend?"

Page slightly bowed, "Page Requiem, are you two all right?"

Rude nodded.

"Are you hurt?" December asked.

"My ego maybe."

December laughed a bit at Reno's remark. Page shook her head and attempted to untangle the men when a Shadow Creeper lunged at her. She quickly held up her lantern. The flame burned a deep crimson color.

"Flare!"

The magic burst of flames shot out of her lantern and incinerated the Shadow Creeper.

"Whoa! Nice shot Page!"

December and Page moved to untangle Reno and Rude as the two silver haired men walked up to them.

"Well what do we have here?" Loz asked, cracking his knuckles.

"It's you again." Said Yazoo, a hint of annoyance to his voice.

December glared at them and dropped Reno in mid-movement. He hit the ground with a loud THUD.

"Ow…"

"You're the bastards who shot up my apartment! OH You don't know how long I've been waiting for payback!"

December got into a fighting stance.

"December wait…"

"Don't worry Page. I got this. Go help Tifa and the others fight off that thing."

"But…"

December looked at Page and smirked.

"I got this. Go on."

Page was reluctant but she nodded, "Very well."

Page ran off towards the battle as December slowly advanced towards Loz and Yazoo. The two men separated and circled December as Reno and Rude looked on.

"That girl is going to get herself killed."

"I dunno…" Reno said thoughtfully.

December turned around, keeping her eyes on the two men. They were still circling her like a pack of hyenas to a lioness with meat. (Woo! Always wanted to write that!) Though December did secretly wished that Page didn't leave her. The men's cat-like gaze was making her nervous and doubtful of her skills as a bounty hunter.

_'Stay focused Ace. You can do it.'_

December then pulled out her gun daggers, spun them around a few times and aimed at the men. They stopped circling her and smiled.

"And what are those supposed to be little girl?" mocked Loz.

Her left gun had a heart etched into it, near the barrel while her right gun had a peace symbol etched into it, near the barrel also.

"Meet Love and Peace. I'm going to hand your asses to you with these."

Yazoo smirked and pulled out his own weapon.

"Say hello to Velvet Nightmare."

"And Dual Hound!"

December gasped as she avoided a shot from Yazoo and a punch from Loz. She quickly rolled out of range from them and began firing shots of her own while at the same time Yazoo fired his own bullets. Amazingly, the bullets deflected off each other and she got up to avoid Loz, smashing his fist into her. December whirled around quickly and held up Love and Peace to shield herself from the blade of Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare. Blades clashed and sparks flew. Loz came up from behind her but she back kicked him, getting his stomach, he lurched forward.

December then pushed down on her gun daggers on Yazoo's blade, as her leg came down on Loz's shoulder. She propelled herself off of him into a front flip; she quickly holstered her gun daggers in mid air, grabbed Yazoo's shoulders, turned around and placed her foot against his back. She fell back into the ground and lifted her leg up and tossed Yazoo over her. Yazoo went flying and rolling as soon as he hit the ground.

"I'm not done yet!"

December got up quickly and ran up to him. When she was close enough, she front flipped and her knee smashed onto his chest. She rolled back and stood up, taking out her gun daggers and aiming them at Yazoo's head. Reno and Rude stared on, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"The girl's got some skills." Rude commented.

"Wow… I think I'm in love." Whispered Reno.

December breathed heavily. All that running and flipping around took a lot out of her.

_'Oi… I knew I shouldn't have eaten that pound cake after leaving Tifa's place.'_

That train of thought crashed when she felt Loz's strong hand wrap around her neck from behind.

"Ugh! …L-let go! …Agh!"

He tightened his grip more, and reared his left arm back. The Dual Hound separated as electricity coursed around it. He then yanked December closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"Frying tonight…"

Loz jabbed the Dual Hound in her back. December screamed as electricity coursed throughout her body and she dropped her weapons. Yazoo got up from the ground, picking up Velvet Nightmare while wiping blood off his lip. Loz halted his electrical attack and December was almost limp. He took out the bloody Dual Hound and held December up as Yazoo walked up to her and pushed the barrel against her cheek, lifting her head up. December's vision was blurry and she was numb all over.

"The young girl with the pink ribbons was kidnapped by a man. Who was he? And why did he look like us?"

"Ahh…. Nnnggg… I… I don't… know."

Yazoo glared at her. _Click._

"His name. What is his name?"

"…Unnn… Le-…Lenux… Lenux Bolero."

BAM!

Loz went flying as a black cloaked figured grabbed December and jumped back away from Yazoo. He fired at the cloaked figure but it took out a red guitar and blocked the shots.

"Ow… Okay, hitting people with a guitar… is really odd." Loz said, rubbing his head.

December looked up at her savior. She is met with azure hair and red eyes. She smiled.

"Sharp… you're here."

Reno's eyes widen at hearing the name.

"Sharp? THE Delta Sharp? The psycho musician in black that's been breaking in and out of labs and bases? Man, I should kick your ass right now for all the trouble you caused us!"

Delta glared back at Reno who gulped audibly. He was wearing a hooded black cloak that covered his body entirely, save for his face. He also has a Sharp note on the back of his cloak. Delta set December gently on the ground, stood up and glared at men.

"So you're the ones… Hm… You have his eyes… and hair… well, you are his image or should I say… pieces of him."

"Pieces?"

"The Great Nightmare…"

Before Delta could continue, another cloaked figure appeared

"Delta! Lenux is on the move! He's after Kadaj!"

"What?"

"Loz, let's go!"

Yazoo and Loz took off.

"Damn! They got away… December, are you all right?"

"Ouch… does it look like I'm all right?" she snapped at him.

The cloaked figure shook its head.

"I guess it's just me then… Delta, take care of December until the Sierra arrives."

"But Cid and them are…"

December looked up to see that Bahamut Sin was gone. Apparently during her fight with Loz and Yazoo, she hadn't noticed Cloud come in and destroy it.

"So the dumb blonde, spiky headed emo showed up after all. Nocturne…"

The cloaked figure looked in the direction of where it senses Cloud's presence

"I owe him an apology… but still… He cannot kill Kadaj."

The cloaked figure disappeared.

"Hey wait! OW! Damn that hurts!"

December rolled on her side. This had turned out to be a very interesting day.

---END FLASHBACK---

December frowned at remembering that day. It was the day that she almost lost all her friends and her life... to them... and Him.

"He used us… He used us all…"

She put the new bandage on his cheek, when she took her hand away from his cheek, Yazoo's eyes snapped open and he snatch Love out of December's left holster, aiming at her. She jumped back in surprise and shock.

"JEEZUS! But… you're supposed to be-"

Again, she felt that same strong hand wrap around her neck from behind.

"Augh! Not again!" she cried as she struggled to free herself.

Yazoo stood up, shakily at first but regained his balance and aimed the gun dagger at December's head. She frowned. It's happening all over again. She doesn't know what to tell them. All she really knew was the guy's name and that's it. Page and ESPECIALLY Delta didn't want to tell anymore about the guy who suspiciously resembled Sephiroth but wasn't a part of him. But what Yazoo asked her, made her want to scream.

"…Who are you?"

December looked at him and stopped struggling. She let her hands drop to her sides and stared at him for a while.

"………………..What?"

(-------------)

That's it. Wow, my longest chapter yet. WOO! Next time, they'll fight again. And what has become of Laleyena and Kadaj? You'll just have to wait and see.


	5. Enigmatic Memory

Well, I'm back again with the fifth chapter. Now things are gonna heat up with a fight and more memories. and pretty soon, I shall post my new fic. Thank you reviewers.

**Disclaimer:** Oi… again.

_**Enigmatic Memory**_

They arrived at the river Laleyena had mentioned and were about to dismount Oro. Laleyena looked back at Kadaj, who had his eyes closed and chin resting on her shoulder.

"Um… Hey, we're here." She spoke softly.

He didn't move. She shrugged her shoulder a bit to get his attention.

"Kadaj."

Still he didn't move. It was then that she was feeling a little light-headed, considering how tightly Kadaj has a hold on her, cutting off her circulation.

"…Kadaj, I can't breathe…"

That's when he opened his eyes and looked at her and then noticed his current position. He let her go immediately and blushed a little. Though he was a tiny bit concerned that he has hurting her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I should be apologizing for doing that."

"No. it's all right. I just… don't remember riding a chocobo that fast before."

Innocent smile. She dismounted Oro and helped Kadaj off.

"I understand. I was the same way when I first rode one but I got used to it. Besides, I was with my sister and that made the fear non-existent."

She looked at the river that is in front of them and walks over to Amarillo and unties the baskets from its back. Laleyena and Kadaj walk over to the river's edge and sat down near the bank were there was very little snow. Kadaj saw that the river was frozen. He was about to question how Laleyena was going to do about her errands when he saw her take out a silver bangle and a strange glowing sphere from the basket.

"What's that?" he asked, eyeing the sphere, unsure if he's seen the likes of it before.

Laleyena put on the silver bangle around her wrist and popped the sphere on the bangle as it disappeared. Then a small red light was glowing on the bangle.

"It's Fire Materia. My older sister gave me this as a present and it would be useful since we were living in a very cold climate."

_'Materia?'_

She placed her hand, with the bangle around her wrist, on the frozen river, closed her eyes and whispered,

"Fire 2."

Kadaj's eyes widen as a red aura emanates from her hand. The ice melts as she runs her hand along the river, melting part of it completely to reveal running water. Laleyena opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"See? Really convenient."

"Wow."

Laleyena giggled then brought the basket of vegetables on her lap and began washing them. Amarillo and Oro walked up to the river bank, lowered their heads and began to drink. It was a really nice day, despite it being a little bit chilly. Kadaj lay back on the ground, putting his hands behind his head. He winced when a sting of pain shot around his hand as he laid on it but it quickly subsided. He listened as the river sang its babbling chorus, flowing along the edges of some unmelted ice and rocks.

Laleyena however, another memory of her sisters began.

_Wow! It's beautiful!_

_Yes, very._

On a shore, overlooking the ocean, Laleyena sits in the sand as the waves wash onto the land, wetting her a little.

_Yena._

Laleyena looks back at her sister with a smile on her face. She was sitting on a rock, polishing her gun scythe as she motions for her younger sister to come over. Laleyena nodded and got up. She walked over to her sister and sat down next to her on the rock, waiting for something. She called her sister's name.

_Yelitza?_

She was staring at her weapon, still polishing it, as if she hadn't noticed Laleyena's presence. It kind of saddened her a bit to see her big sister like this, with that same expressionless face that made it impossible to tell if she will attack or not. The thing that upset Laleyena most about Yelitza was that she was devoid of any emotion and would only smile if SHE feels like it. Such is the way she fights. (More on that later.)

But that didn't dull her looks. She had long silver hair that was shoulder-length (Like Yazoo!) but it was dyed black on the ends and she had sea green eyes that are haunted and haunting. And with her face having a more gentle appeal to it, she obviously has taken the role of "The Beautiful One" while Laleyena had the title "The Cute One", but all of them were good looking. No competition there.

At long last, Laleyena frowned and shuffled her feet a little in the sand as she looked down at the ground. Suddenly, a small red box met her vision. She looked up from the box at Yelitza.

_What's this?_

_I thought I should get you something for when we head out north. _She answered, looking out towards the ocean.

Laleyena beamed brightly like the innocent child she was, took the box and opened it. There was a glowing sphere inside. Laleyena looked at Yelitza questioningly.

_It's Fire Materia. I'm sure you've seen me and the others use them._

_Well yeah, you use so many different kinds. I mean you three are older and understand it better than me. _

_Then it's time you learned as well… plus, we've been thinking about giving you a Summon Materia for your birthday._

_Summon Materia? But my birthday is three weeks away! I'll never learn how to fully utilize a Summon Materia when I barely got a spell casting one right now!_

Finally, Yelitza looked at her and smiled as she flipped back one of Laleyena's pigtails. To this, Laleyena instinctively put a hand over her hair, protecting it from further playing. This was actually the first time Yelitza has ever done that and it slightly upset Laleyena even more.

_I'm serious, Yelitza. I could get hurt, what if the summon rebounds? What if I can't cast any spells?_

_You worry too much, Yena. But like I said, we'll teach you. We won't let anything bad happen to you. Never._

Laleyena shook her head and began humming a tune.

Kadaj lifted himself up and took this time to look at her. She really was quite beautiful and cute. Her crystal green eyes having a shine to them, her silver hair almost looking snow-white in the light and her smile made his heart beat a little faster every time he saw it. Overall, she has this appearance of an angel and innocent complexion of a child. Though, he still wondered about last night. The way she reacted when he asked her how did her sisters die. For that one moment, she had lost her innocent demeanor and inherited a façade of pure anger. He was feeling a little guilty about it now as he thought about it. When Laleyena looked back at him, he dropped his head back down into his hands.

She smiled again and continued her work.

He laid there, eyes closed, listening and waiting for Laleyena to finish up. But he almost didn't want to be bothered, he was so comfortable. The song Laleyena was humming, it was peaceful yet sad, as in it was an ending to something so wonderful and it had to end so soon. He was almost drifting to sleep when Laleyena spoke.

"My older sister used to sing me this song when I was young. It helped me get back to sleep when I had a bad dream or when I couldn't sleep at all."

Kadaj opened one eye and looked at Laleyena. She had a faint smile as she washed the remaining vegetables.

"What kind of bad dreams?"

"…Terrible dreams in which… I lost all my sisters and I was all alone. Or when I thought I was with my sisters but they turned into these three terrifying men. And some where this terrifying man would—"

She stopped a moment to run her sleeve over her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Never mind. I'm getting emotional and besides, that's all in the past. I don't have them anymore."

Kadaj sighed and closed his eye. Though, the sigh was of relief. She looked about to break down if she had gone any further. Even though he didn't care that much he'd hate to see her cry. But the two bits she said, it made him feel a little bit queasy.

_**Nice, lovely voice on top of that.**_

Kadaj scowled, hoping that he would never hear that haunting voice again.

'_What are you?'_

_**Due time my boy, in due time. I see you left your brothers with that one girl. Not a wise move.**_

'_Sigh… Laleyena said December would take care of them… and I trust her word.'_

_**Sure, keep telling yourself that. But know this… Serenade will not hesitate with them… she will take care of them… in more ways than one.**_

'_Shut up.'_

…_**Fine. Be that way. Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

Gods, Kadaj would do almost anything to not hear that dreadful voice again. But he was wrong.

_**By the way, heads up.**_

'_Argh! I said—'_

SLOP!

Something cold, wet and scaly smacked right into Kadaj's face. He would jump up and get it off of him as soon as possible but he was still in shock of feeling something so… weird, on his face. Plus, it was flopping.

"Oh my god! I'm really sorry!"

Laleyena rushed to his side and grabbed the fish off his face and put it in her basket. Kadaj sat up and wiped at his face, getting rid of the wetness of ice cold water.

"What was that for?" he said in an almost whiny tone.

"I said I was sorry. It slipped out of my hands. Sorry' Sorry' Sorry'!"

She bowed at almost every 'sorry' that came out of her mouth. Kadaj sighed then sat up and took one of her arms so that she can stop bowing. As he reached for her, her bowing had got the better of her. He hadn't noticed but when she bowed again and he grabbed her, Laleyena let her balance off. He wasn't expecting it but he caused her to fall to the ground. She shrieked as she went toppling into ground.

He immediately sat upright after he accidentally sent her to the ground. "Oh sorry, my bad!"

She began to pick herself up next to him. "No, I'm just clumsy. I guess I forgot to mention that."

Kadaj was still a bit embarrassed for pulling her down to hard. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm all right." She smiled.

"Good."

Kadaj crawled closer to the bank, waited patiently until he saw a shadow in the water and with quick reflexes snatched a fish out of the river and threw it at Laleyena. It landed on her head.

"Hey!" she grabbed the fish off her head and threw it in the basket, "What was that for?"

He grinned, "Sorry."

And he started laughing, half over embarrassment. As he did, he felt pain on his ribs. He instantly grabbed his chest and pressed his hands over it. Laleyena quickly rushed to him.

"You're still tender, huh?"

With his eyes clenched, he nodded. He slowly opened his eyes to her looking down on him, propped up on her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it was my fault."

Again she smiled then looked up at the sky, the clouds were getting darker.

"We should head back, it's going to snow and December told me a blizzard was supposed to come through."

Laleyena helped Kadaj up and on Oro. She strapped the two baskets on Amarillo then mounted Oro and they began to head back to the house.

While all that was going on…

* * *

December continued to stare at Yazoo as though he were completely insane, despite being asked questions at gun point. Her gun. And Yazoo was not insane, he was just slightly confused. So was Loz. The two knew December was trouble the minute they saw her and then her pieces. Ah, it seems first impressions do matter in this case.

"I'll ask again," he pulled back the hammer. "Who are you?"

December gulped slightly, since her airway was being crushed by Loz's iron grip around the back of her neck.

"Ahhh… Ace December… Serenade… but my friends call me… December. I'm Laleyena's friend. Well, then again… I have many friends… umm… there's Tifa, Yuffie, Page, Delta… Cloud…"

Yazoo pushed the barrel against her forehead, right between the eyes. And Loz tightened his grip.

"Ugh."

"What was that last one?"

"Unn… Cloud?"

"Cloud…"

Loz looked at Yazoo questioningly from behind December.

"Ring any bells for you?"

Yazoo shook his head. "Maybe but… no.

"Yeh, me neither."

The name was somewhat familiar but it just wasn't in their memory at the moment.

"Say… agh, could you guys… just let me go… please?"

Yazoo just simply looked at her and shook his head.

December frowned again. She can't do anything now. These two guys were going to finish what they started two weeks ago. One of them was on the verge of snapping her neck, the other, blowing her head off. And then, she mentally kicked herself. She still had Peace on her. When she realized this, she smiled a smug smile of hers.

"Okay then…"

She quickly pulled out Peace and aimed at the floor.

"Demi 2!"

The Gravity spell sent the two brothers away from her and Yazoo dropped Love. December was lucky she had her Gravity Materia in Peace; otherwise, she would've been screwed. The gun dagger slid across the floor and December ran across the room to get it but as soon as she picked it up, Loz grabbed her from behind, his arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Aww snap!"

She tried kicking her legs up to make enough motion for him to let go of her but he still has a strong hold around her. Yazoo was rushing up towards her so she leaned forward then snapped her head back, catching Loz in the face. He let's her go and stumbles back. December fell to the floor on her bum but just as Yazoo was nearing her, she pushed herself along the floor, sliding between Yazoo's legs and rolled forward, firing a few rounds while sliding on her back. Yazoo lifted up one of the beds and used it for cover. December stopped herself from sliding and got up off the floor, still firing.

"Yeah, they're supposed to be bed bound but what the crap dude!"

Yazoo and Loz kneel behind the bed, planning their next move.

"What's the plan, Yaz?"

"I don't know, she's strapped and we're not. Our best chance is to catch her when she reloads."

"Who knows when that'll be!"

"Actually," Yazoo said thoughtfully. "She should be out right about… Now."

The shots stopped. December looked at her guns in disbelief.

"Oh shit."

"Now Yazoo!"

Loz held his hands out in front of him, one over the other and Yazoo stepped on them. Loz lifted him up, launching Yazoo into the air. December frantically tried to reload her guns as quickly as she can then she looked up and saw Yazoo flying at her.

"Oh boy…"

He twisted his body around in mid-air and grabbed December's shoulders. He then placed his foot against her back as he falls back into the floor.

"This is going to hurt---AHHHHHH!"

Yazoo lifted his foot up, throwing December over him and right into the door. She crashed through the door and into the hallway, so much that the door got knocked off the hinges. Yazoo gets up and looks back at December.

"Whew… we got her… Nnnggg."

He knelt down, clutching his arm. Loz limped over to him, clutching his knee. They over-exerted themselves in fighting December. They would have felt the pain in mid-battle but their adrenaline was dying down now.

"You think… she's…"

Loz looked at Yazoo, who stood up and cautiously walked up to the unconscious form of December. He kicked away her guns, making them fall down the stairs then nudged her in her side. She wasn't moving. He turned back to Loz and gave him a thumbs up.

"Great. And I thought we killed her."

Hah, a little assault like that wouldn't kill somebody… just make them really pissed beyond belief and all reason. December's eyes snap open and she jumped on Yazoo, she kicked off the door way and the two go tumbling down the stairs.

"Yazoo!"

Loz followed the two down the stairs where December was on Yazoo's back, twisting his arm behind him. Loz ran up to her but December saw this and quickly got up into the defensive. She ducked a punch but was unprepared for the follow-up as Loz rammed his shoulder into her chest, making her fly back against the wall. Loz charged at her again but she caught his arm, twirled around and elbowed him in the back of his head. He stumbled forward but turned around and assumed his fighting stance again. Yazoo was up, also in a fighting stance. December looked back and forth at the brothers; a slight bruise was forming on her cheek.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I haven't killed someone before."

Yazoo and Loz look at each other and nod. They both charged at December. Unsure of which one she should fight off first, she back flipped twice then ran forward at Yazoo. She jumped in the air, doing a double axel spin kick. (Like an ice skater! Weee!) When she landed, she snapped her right leg out, hoping to strike but he caught her leg.

"Whuh-oh!"

Yazoo spun around, while still holding onto to her leg and stuck out his left leg, sweeping her off her foot. She didn't hit the ground as Yazoo spun around again and threw December into the air. Loz jumped up, grabbed her and threw her into the kitchen table. December shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and noticed Love right next her, she grabbed it and aimed at Loz but when she pulled the trigger, nothing happen.

"Oh that sucks!"

She got up and spun her gun dagger a few times. Yazoo grabbed a big kitchen knife while Loz grabbed a spatula.

"Uh… oops." He tossed the spatula behind him and found a big cleaver. "Now we're in business."

December took a deep breath and charged.

* * *

Laleyena and Kadaj were now putting the chocobos in the stables and were now heading towards the house. It had begun snowing when they were half way there and now, it has gotten worse.

"I'll cook some really good fish soup with some medicinal herbs in it. It should help you with the pain."

"Thanks. Sounds good."

When the door opened, December, Yazoo and Loz stopped what they were doing, hid their weapons behind their backs and looked at the back door. Laleyena and Kadaj walked in and saw them.

"Oh, you're up already---What happened!"

December had some cuts and scratches here and there. Yazoo had a big stab wound on his shoulder and other cuts and Loz had a slash across his collarbone plus many scratches and his nose was bruised.

"Niisan… What happened to you?"

Kadaj was about to rush to his brothers when Yazoo held up his hand to stop him.

"We're fine; we just got acquainted with Ace here."

December glared at him and threw her gun dagger at him, totally missing him, and it impaled into the wall behind the brothers. Laleyena looked back and forth from December to the brothers then smiled.

"Well, why don't you all get cleaned and bandaged up while I start with dinner. How does that sound?"

The contenders nodded and went their separate ways.

(---------------------)

WOW! Longer than the last one. And sweet! Again, review this lovely and cute fic.


	6. Enter Bolero

Sixth chapter of O.L.S. Thanks to midnight, Neko, Kyuuka, Myra, Velvet, final, Blitz and many others for sticking with this fic. Now we're gonna see what good ole Cloudo and gang are up to. Many flashbacks occur plus the villain, and let me tell you in advance… Lenux is one CRAZY and sick and twisted S.O.B. you'll see why in this VERY long chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Hmm… right.

"Lenux/…"- represents what Lenux has taken the form of.

_**Enter Bolero**_

Midgar.

The city that bore witness to many battles… and deaths. Well not many deaths but enough destruction that pales in comparison to Meteor. Even though two weeks has passed since the incident regarding three silver haired men and a summon that nearly destroyed the city, there are still those who are a bit edgy. But for those who are not, they've never been happier. The Star Scar Syndrome otherwise known as Geostigma; has been cured thanks to the healing waters in the church of a very special person.

The children that were once suffering are now active and happily playing in the streets as if the incident two weeks ago never happened.

The 7th Heaven is the hot spot for these children.

"You're it!"

"I'm gonna get ya!"

"No running in the house you guys!"

"All right Tifa!" the children chorused.

Tifa Lockheart, owner of 7th Heaven and accomplished martial artist. In the two years that she and Cloud Strife have watched over the many-orphaned children, never before has she seen them smile or be so active since Geostigma has been wearing them down.

Even after the incident two weeks ago, they still kept their smiles on.

"Sigh… Cloud, if only you can see the smiles on their faces." She whispered to herself behind the bar.

The day that they won the battle and cured Geostigma; the bar had been packed, everyone celebrating their newfound victory. All of their friends were present. Barret Wallace, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Red XIII, and Vincent Valentine. Even Reeve himself showed up along with Reno and Rude, thought, only for the beer. And many others.

Plus their new friends they met two years ago before the defeat of Sephiroth.

That included Ace December Serenade, Page Requiem and Rue Andante, the fiery and layed back archer. But a few were not present.

Cloud obviously, Delta Sharp as expected but Emilaine Nocturne… was unexpected.

_'Where did she go? The last time I saw her was when…'_

A scene flashed in her mind.

_Emilaine, where are you going?_

_I have to get there before he does._

_Who?_

…_You don't want to know. He already got Laleyena; I won't let him get Kadaj too._

_Emilaine, wait!_

…

_If you do get to Kadaj first… what will you do?_

…

_Emilaine, answer me!_

…

…

…

…_I have to protect the Little One. _

The cloaked figure took off running.

_Wait!_

_Let her go._

Tifa looked towards Vincent.

_Only she can get through to the Little One if Jenova is weakened now._

_But…_

_Trust me. Nocturne is very sure of herself that she can make the Little One turn._

…_I guess._

Yuffie looked at the caped immortal questioningly.

_Say, why do you keep on calling Kadaj 'Little One'?_

…_Truthfully, I don't know. Nocturne has been calling him that and I guess I have gotten used to calling him that as well._

_Oh, okay… hey wait, you got used to calling him that? Just how long have you've been hanging around with Nocturne?_

…

_Yuffie!_

_What? I'm just curious._

…_Long enough to know that she can make a good mother._

Everyone is silent.

…

…

And silent.

…

…

Still silent.

…

…

…_SAY WHAAAT!_

_Yuffie!_

Tifa smiled to herself thinking about that event. Now it was quiet and back to usual way of life. Everyone had gone off to their separate ways. The only ones who stayed and was helping with the children was December and Rue but December had gone off somewhere up north and Rue was visiting Yuffie in Wutai.

Tifa guessed that Rue has a small crush on her but guessed again, thinking back on the many times Rue had been flirting with other girls even herself but he thought twice when Tifa raised a fist at him menacingly.

"He'll never change."

Outside the 7th Heaven, Denzel and the rest of the children were sitting down in a circle while Marlene was walking by each of them, patting their head.

"Duck… duck… duck… duck…"

She slowed down near Denzel and patted him on head as she cried.

"Goose!"

Marlene took off running as Denzel got up and ran after her. The other kids were cheering and laughing as the two ran around the circle but Marlene stopped dead in her tracks, making Denzel bump into her.

"I got ya! Hey, Marlene? What's wrong?"

Denzel saw what Marlene was looking at. A hooded cloaked figure stood there. The cloak reaching down to thigh length, showing off slender legs and a long black skirt identical to Tifa's and black socks and black and violet shoes. The figure was carrying a large white bundle under one black-gloved arm.

"Who is that?" one of the children asked.

"I dunno." Answered another.

There was silence amongst the children until Marlene beamed happily and ran towards the Figure, Denzel did so as well.

"Oneesan!" cried Marlene

"Emichan!" cried Denzel.

The female-cloaked figure knelt down, placing the bundle on the ground next to her and hugged the two children.

"It's good to see you two again. Denzel, you're looking better."

"I know! My Geostigma is gone, just like the others."

She nodded.

"That's good to hear. Marlene, you've grown an inch or two."

Marlene smiled and began introducing the other children. As first glance, the children thought the figure was dangerous but seeing as how Marlene and Denzel reacted towards it, they saw that she was no threat. When the introductions were done, the figure stood up, picking up the bundle and looked at the bar.

"Tifa's still here?"

"Yeah, come on. I bet she'd be really happy to see you."

'_Or super pissed.'_ She thought.

The two children lead the figure into the bar.

"Tifa! Emichan is here!"

Tifa looked up from the glass she was cleaning and nearly dropped it upon seeing the figure. The figure removed her hood to reveal the face of a young woman. She had long shoulder-length black hair with a tint of violet in it and one red eye and one green eye. She also wore a violet headband to keep her hair of her eyes.

"Emilaine."

"Lockheart."

Tifa's gaze at Emilaine never left her.

"Marlene, Denzel. Go outside and play. We need to have a girl/adult talk."

Marlene pouted but soon smiled and grabbed Denzel's hand.

"Let's go. You're still it."

"I caught you! So you're still it."

"No, that's because Oneesan appeared."

As soon as they left, Emilaine walked up to the bar and took a seat in one of the stools. She set the bundle on the stool next to her, the bundle making a clanging sort of clattering sound. Tifa leaned on the counter.

"What'll it be?"

"Tequila shot."

"Chaser or no chaser?"

"Chaser."

Tifa walked to the other end of the counter and began cutting a lime.

"You know… you've been missing for two weeks."

"I'm aware of that."

Tifa gripped the handle of the knife tighter.

"Marlene and Denzel missed you. So did Rue."

Emilaine smiled.

"Of course he would."

"…Also… Vincent stopped by one night. He made me almost drop a rack full of shot glasses in surprise."

"Yes, Valentine is surprising sometimes."

"…He said he wanted to talk to you about something."

Emilaine looked at the bundle next to her.

"Does it concern Strife, Laleyena and the brothers?"

Tifa stabbed the knife into the cutting board, making Emilaine look up.

"He didn't say."

"I see."

She looked down at the counter until a shot glass of amber liquid met her vision, along with a saltshaker and a lime. Tifa stood in front of Emilaine, arms crossed and neutral expression.

"Where were you? No one could get a hold of you; even someone as scarce on their whereabouts like Vincent didn't know where you disappeared."

Emilaine looked back at the bundle. There was silence until Tifa slammed her hands down on the counter.

"Why won't you answer me? Did something happen when you got to Kadaj? What happened to Cloud. Why won't he wake up! So many unanswered questions Emilaine! I need to know…"

Emilaine looked back at Tifa who had her head down, buried in her arms on the counter. She was sobbing.

"I need to know what happened."

"…Strife still hasn't woken up?"

Tifa looked up at Emilaine who had a very serious expression on her face. She nodded, wiping at her eyes. She shouldn't be crying now. She's a fighter dammit! Fighters are strong, in or out of battle.

"I want to see him."

She was surprised at the tone of voice Emilaine used. It was almost… motherly. And then she thought back on what Vincent said again as she lead her upstairs.

…_Long enough to know that she can make a good mother._

They now stood at the doorway of the room where Cloud has been for the past two weeks. Tifa always frowned whenever she came up here to check on him. He was still in coma ever since they found him floating in the pool of healing water of Aeris's church. No one knew how he got there or what caused him to be in such a condition.

He wasn't severely injured or anything but he just didn't wake up.

"It's going on two weeks now."

"Has his condition changed since then?"

"No… Emilaine, tell me. What happened to you and Cloud?"

Emilaine stared at Cloud's sleeping form for a long while before she spoke again.

"It'd be best if Cloud told you himself. Right now, I wish to be alone with him."

Tifa looked skeptical at first but nodded and left the two alone. As she walked down the stairs, Tifa looked back and sighed.

'_I hope you're going to apologize to him. Since I have a feeling that you didn't… it's not like he'll hear you anyway.'_

Emilaine walked over to Cloud and pulled up a chair next to him as she sat down to his left, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He was breathing, that's a good sign. She moved to touch his left arm but winced when she felt a stinging pain on her side. She placed her left hand over it to ease the pain until it subsided.

'_It seems my wounds have yet to fully heal.'_

She smiled as she touched the pink ribbon on his arm.

'_You're healed of Geostigma as well. I see she's been watching over you... all of you.'_

She then placed her hand on his forehead, brushing back some of his spikes.

_'You must be exhausted from that battle. I can't blame you. You gave it everything you had to stop him… and I know… they did too.'_

She closed her eyes as she thinks back on what happened to her once she caught up with Kadaj two weeks ago.

---FLASHBACK---

The motorbike screeched to a halt in the patch of flowers in Aeris's church. Kadaj looks down at the black box in his hands, an expression of joy on his face. He finally has Mother.

"Kaasan!"

Though his expression changed to one of sadness when he looked into the hole that was made by Rufus's gunfire. His Mother… was just a…

"Kaasan…" he choked out, then yelled.

"KAASAN!"

He hugged the box to his chest tightly, not wanting to see or let go of his Mother. He tried not to let the tears fall to the truth so he took a deep breath and let it all out in a scream that echoed off the church walls. He sobbed quietly, still holding onto the box, unaware of the cloaked figure's presence.

"Now what?"

Kadaj looked up to find a cloaked figure standing on the altar right next to him. He quickly unsheathed his sword to strike but the figure kicked Souba out of his hand then kicked him off the motorbike. He fell back into the flowers, scooting away from the cloaked figure as it leapt off the altar and proceeded to follow him.

"Who are you? What do you want!"

"I'm the one who asked first. So I'll ask again… Now what?"

Kadaj moved his eyes to look at his sword but the figure saw this and pointed her finger at it. A chain appeared from her cloak and snatched up the weapon she then commanded the chain to throw it away. It impaled into one of the church's pillars. The cloaked figure walked up to Kadaj and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket with a black-gloved hand, pulling him up to meet different colored eyes from under the figure's hood.

"What are you doing! Release me!"

The figure grabbed his wrist roughly, he still has a hold of the box in his other hand and he tried to lash out at the figure with his free one.

"You have no one left. Your brothers are gone and so is your Mother. Your Reunion is unattainable now… So… now what?"

He looked down at the flowers that surround him and the figure. He was feeling very tired all of a sudden but he will not fall to this enemy.

"Why… why are you asking me that?"

Kadaj was still sobbing over his loss. The figure let go of his wrist and collar as he stumbled back. He didn't try to fight back anymore and was staring back at the figure menacingly, waiting for an answer. The figure slowly took off its hood to reveal her face.

"Because I want to know… what you will do."

Kadaj fell silent, unsure of what to do or say. The way this woman was looking at him. There was concern on her face as well as determination and a little bit a fear. Was she worried about him? Was she scared for him? Or OF him? No. There's no way. The only ones who cared about him were his brothers and Mother. But they're gone. He's all alone.

"Why should you care." He said quietly as he hugged the box closer to him again.

Emilaine frowned at seeing this movement and thought to herself.

_'It's just a matter of time before Jenova starts talking to him again. I need to get that box away from him.'_

"There are many reasons why I care. I don't want to stand by and watch another child lose to this game of life."

"I'm not a child." He sneered, taking a step back.

"You are right… but you have the heart of one… just like Laleyena."

"The girl with the pink ribbons?"

"Yes… did you know… she's only three years old?"

"What! But… she's looks—"

"Older? Yes. But she is special. I'm sure you are special like her."

Kadaj looked down again.

"I'm not special… Not without Kaasan."

"Don't be silly. Every child is special. Even if they are without a mother. They still have the strength to keep on going in life. Being denied the right to exist is such a cruel fate to befall on any child or adult. So they keep on fighting and keep on living with whatever strength they have. That's what truly make us feel alive and special."

Kadaj looked up at Emilaine then stared down at the box in his hands.

"Kaasan said that only I was special and that the humans are evil creatures."

"But your mother is gone now. You have no pillar to follow or look up to. And it takes us back to my question. Now what?"

He stared at the box in his hands for a long while, waiting to hear his Mother's voice. Nothing came. He closed his eyes tightly to hold back the tears that threaten to fall again.

"I… I don't know."

Emilaine took a step forward, holding out her hand to him.

"Give me the box."

Kadaj shook his head as he hugged it closer to him once more. Emilaine took another step.

"You have nothing left. There's no reason for you to hold on to something that is causing you sorrow."

Kadaj stepped back but Emilaine strode forward quickly and placed her hands on his arms. Kadaj stopped moving backwards and froze in place at the sudden movement. He opened his eyes to look at her but they only widened when she moved closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't do this… let it go. It's over."

He blinked for a few moments then noticed something behind Emilaine. In the bench, near the patch of flowers sat a young man that looked to be the same age as Cloud. He had short light brown hair that spiked off on the left side of his face, with black highlights here and there and sky blue eyes. He was wearing an outfit almost identical to Cloud's except, it was white and had blue trim and a little black.

The man smiled at him and waved.

"_Listen to your mother."_ The man said in a playful, fatherly caring tone.

Kadaj didn't know why but he nodded and slowly pushed the box into Emilaine's arms. She was quite surprised by this action but took the box from him slowly. Once she had it in her hands she smiled at Kadaj.

"Good boy."

Kadaj looked down at the flowers, he was feeling very tired again. But the voice of the man made him fully awake again.

_"Say kiddo, why don't ya give your mom a big hug, huh?"_

He looked at the man strangely.

_"I know Nocturne isn't the best person to be around with but… I know for a fact that she's a good lady and you can trust her. Unlike that box which the contents of it will remain nameless. Go ahead kiddo, she won't mind."_

Emilaine turned from Kadaj and walked up to the altar. She carefully placed the box on the altar and stepped back away from it, back into the center of the circle of flowers.

_'Good. It's away from him at least.'_

"Miss…"

Emilaine turned around and was taken by surprise as Kadaj lunged at her and hugged her around the waist while burying his head in her chest. She blinked in confusion, her mind trying to register this new happening.

"…?"

Kadaj was suddenly limp on her and she hugged him back as she slowly knelt down in the flowers. She could hear Kadaj's muffled sobbing and she patted his head. He looked up at her, eyes full of tears.

"What will you do now?" she asked.

"I-I don't… know."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know… I'm all alone."

He choked out those last few words before crying into her chest again. Emilaine sighed and stroked his hair, while rocking back and forth, trying to comfort him.

"Shh… it's all right. I've got you Little One. It's okay."

"Ashikarazu, Kaasan."

"It's okay… don't cry anymore."

"Ashikarazu…"

Emilaine rested her chin on his head. He shouldn't be apologizing. That damned Calamity-in-a-box should be sorry. She glared at the black box sitting on the altar, as if it was mocking her. But Kadaj's soft cries tore her away from the box and back down onto his silvery little head.

"Kaasan… Kaasan… don't leave me…"

She frowned and hugged him tighter.

_'I won't leave you."_

"Kaasan…"

She closed her eyes; she was now on the verge of tears.

_'I'm… I'm not your mother… stop saying that. Please stop saying that.'_

_"Really now. You should be happy to be yearned for Nocturne."_

Emilaine looked behind her and saw a familiar person grinning widely at her.

"…I guess so."

The man smiled at her but his smile is replaced by a look of sheer terror. Emilaine saw this but refused to look the other way as she kept her eyes on the man. She held Kadaj tighter then whispered in his ear.

"Little One… no matter what happens… do not let go."

Kadaj looked up at her questioningly before she leapt away from the circle of flowers, taking Kadaj with her to avoid an energy blast. She barely landed on the ground when another energy blast flew at them. Luckily she commanded her chains to hook around a nearby pillar and pull them away from danger.

"Not now. Please, not now." She whispered to herself or more precisely to their attacker.

Emilaine looked back as she kneeled against the pillar, her chains supporting her as she held onto Kadaj. Her eyes narrowed when she sees an all too familiar enemy.

"…Bolero…"

The big man himself.

Lenux Bolero, lo and behold. And in all his glory of pure evilness.

He stood where the circle of flowers used to be. Long silver hair that reached down to his waist with a fringe covering the right side of his face. A piercing emerald eye and ruby eye that indeed, seem jewel-like in appearance. A height and physique almost similar to Sephiroth's. A long black trench coat that wafted softly in the breeze that picked up in the quiet church. Black pants and black combat boots. On his bare chest, since he wore no shirt underneath the trench coat, a tattoo of snake, devouring its own tail. With small wings above it.

Kadaj stared at the man in disbelief.

"He… he looks so much like Aniki."

Lenux grinned at the two.

"Nocturne. Been a while. And I see you got your kid with you. He does have her features you know."

She remained silent.

"I know everything about the boys… all of them. Including Valentine."

Emilaine flinched when he mentioned Vincent. Lenux smirked when he had achieved a desired reaction from her as he slowly walked towards them but stopped near the altar. He glanced at the black box.

"So… that's the crazy, psycho bitch-in-a-box. I've heard she was bigger and… ugly as sin. Well, I wasn't there when you and Strife fought her. But if I'm not mistaken, this is her head, right?"

He walked over to the altar and picked up the box. He tossed it in the air playfully and caught it. He continued to do this as he stared back at the Emilaine and Kadaj.

"Listen kid, you should drop the hole thing and come be a family."

"F-family?"

"Yes."

Lenux held out a hand to him and his voice changed as he continued to walk towards him. And just for a second, Loz was in his place before flashing back to himself.

"Come be with us."

"Loz?"

Another flash, this time, it was Yazoo.

"Let's be together once more… like the old days."

"Y-Yazoo? But… the explosion."

Emilaine held on to Kadaj tighter.

"They're not your brothers… He must have absorbed them when they were weakened… just like…"

One more flash, except, Laleyena stayed in his place.

"…Laleyena."

Laleyena smiled. Only this time, it wasn't so innocent looking but a malicious one, wanting to shed blood and create chaos.

"…Shi-ne… Kadakun… Emichan."

She held up her hands and two swords materialized in her hands from black mist. They were in the shape of devil wings and were literally completely black with a red aura surrounding the blades. Laleyena- oh sorry, Lenux flew at them. Emilaine leapt off the pillar to avoid a slash to the head. Lenux kicked off the pillar after her as soon as he and his blade made contact with the pillar.

Kadaj looked behind Emilaine to see Lenux/Laleyena flash into Loz, rearing his left arm back, Dual Hound ready to strike.

"Look out!"

Emilaine sensed him coming from behind so she summoned her chains again. They shot up from the ground under Lenux/Loz, tangling him in the mess of chains.

"Just give me the boy and maybe I'll let you live Nocturne!"

"N-nani?"

She jumped off the bench she was perched on and proceeded to run out of the church with Kadaj, hand and hand.

"He wants to absorb you to get stronger. He already absorbed your brothers and Laleyena."

Kadaj looked back and saw the browned haired man stand up from his seat when Lenux/Loz flashed into Yazoo, using the blade of Velvet Nightmare to cut through the chains. He landed in the aisle and took aim as his gun blade glowed with a bright blue light.

_"Get down!"_

Kadaj pushed Emilaine down to the ground as an energy blast was fired from Lenux/Yazoo. It flies over the two, blowing up the church's main doors. Around this time, Cloud had arrived but when he saw the energy blast fly out of the church, he leaned to his left with Fenrir, sliding under the blast.

"Whoa, too close."

That's when he noticed Emilaine and Kadaj on the ground.

"Emilaine!"

Emilaine looked up at hearing her name. She saw Cloud outside the church and smiled. Her friend's voice rang throughout the church but only she could hear him.

_"Don't get soft now Nocturne! Lenux is right behind you, get the kid out of there! RUN!"_

Emilaine nodded and got up from the ground, pulling up Kadaj as they began running again. They ran past Cloud and leapt onto a building. Cloud looked back at them.

"Wait!"

* * *

Emilaine didn't look back, fearing she might come face to face with Lenux but instead, kept on running. 

_'I have to get him somewhere safe then I'll kill that bastard for good.'_

"Miss."

"Yes Little One?" she asked, without looking back at Kadaj.

"Niisan was back there."

She stopped running, almost making Kadaj bump into her. She looked back for once, seemingly terrified.

"Oh no… what if… Lenux got him."

The rumbling sound of a motorbike in the distance made her sigh in relief. She look down and saw Cloud speeding up to them. She couldn't see clearly because he was still so far away but it looked liked he was pointing his sword at something. She looked in the direction he was pointing to and saw Lenux/Yazoo flash back into his original form as he lunged at Kadaj, devil wing swords in hand.

"No."

She whirled Kadaj around and threw him off of the building to the oncoming Cloud. As he was falling, Kadaj saw Lenux swipe one of his swords at her midsection while holding back the other, which was glowing with a sickening green light.

"Bio 3."

He slashed at Emilaine in the same spot where he cut her the first time. When his sword connected, the green light slowly oozed from his sword and into the wound. Emilaine fell back, holding her side. Blood was flowing out of her wound with slight tints of green in it. She had been poisoned.

"Such a shame Nocturne. I would love nothing better then to watch your life slowly drain away but I am in a hurry to get that child. So I'll give you the liberty of dying a quick and painless death."

He raised his swords over his head. Emilaine was too weak to summon her chains, she could barely keep her eyes open. Lenux brought the swords down but with a loud clang, a giant buster sword and a double-bladed sword met his Devil Blades.

"What the hell?"

Cloud and Kadaj stood in front of Emilaine, both using their weapons to push back Lenux.

"Thank you for bringing me my weapon, Niisan."

"Don't think this is over yet. I need to have a talk with you."

Lenux smiled wickedly.

"You feeling light-headed yet Strife?"

"What are you talking— ugh!"

Cloud lowered his sword; Geostigma was taking its toll on him again. Lenux took this time to push Cloud back. He fell back, next to Emilaine, clutching his left arm.

"Niisan—urk!"

Lenux snatched Kadaj by the neck and held him up off the ground.

"You…" he tightened his grip around his neck.

One hand was around Lenux's wrist, the other, raising Souba to strike. Kadaj was struggling to breathe but Lenux was cutting off his airway.

"You caused me a lot of trouble you brat. But in the end, it was all worth it."

Lenux yanked him towards him, Kadaj dropping his sword in the process. Then the craziest thing happened… Lenux was sniffing Kadaj. Cloud's jaw was dropped and Emilaine's eyes were wide open. He proceeded to sniff the boy around his neck, face and hair.

"Ah, I can almost feel him. His aura is resonating off of you like wildfire boy."

He then opened his mouth and extended his tongue, drawing it up the side of his face slowly. Kadaj closed his eyes in pure and utter disgust.

"Let go of me, you sick bastard."

"Oh come now Little One… Don't be that way. Soon you shall be reunited with your brothers and that girl with the pigtails and pink ribbons. Heh, to tell you the truth."

The next thing he said was but a whisper in his ear.

"…I rather be holding that girl in my hand right now… in the same position you are in… taking in her scent and flavor of a powerful being… now that would be wonderful, don't you think?"

He didn't even know where this newfound strength came from but he did it anyway. Kadaj swung at Lenux, getting him right in the face with his fist. His head snapped back with a cry and he dropped Kadaj on the ground.

"…"

Lenux just stood there.

…

…

…

…

Slowly…

…

…

He looked down at Kadaj, eyes glowing with rage as a small trickle of blood left his lip. He breathed heavily.

"You…"

…

…

"Little…"

…

…

"Son of a…"

…

…

…

"…BITCH!"

He swung his sword down at him, intent on cutting him in half but a faint sound of thunder was heard in the distance. Cloud looked over in the direction of the church only to see swirling streams of water floating towards them.

"What now?" Lenux bellowed.

The streams of crystal clear water gathered over the four and swirled there for a moment before it fused together and it began raining over them. Lenux dropped his sword and staggered back as if in pain. Emilaine looked down and saw that the green hue of the poison on her wound was disappearing and the bleeding had stopped.

"What is this? I'm cured of the poison… Little One."

Emilaine saw that the rain was somehow hurting Kadaj. So she hastily took off her cloak, revealing what she was wearing underneath. She wore a short-sleeved black dress with violet trim and a slit on the left side. Two belts over the front on her chest and long, black gloves. The front end of the dress reaches mid-thigh length while the back end was long and reached down to her ankles.

She also had a black leather cuff around her right wrist with a chain attached to it that trails up and attached to a black leather choker around her neck. Thought, midway on the chain was an Evenstar charm.

She threw the cloak over Kadaj and pulled the hood over his head.

"You're safe now, Little One."

Kadaj nodded and looked over at Cloud, who was looking down at his left arm. Emilaine looked at him also to see that the black markings of Geostigma that run down along his arm were disappearing in a hue of green light as the rain poured down on him.

_'How is that possible?'_

"Damn it! I need to get to the circle!"

Emilaine looked back at Lenux to see him charging at her. She got up fast to attack but that was a big mistake. Her wound was barely healed up completely by the rain but with that sudden movement, it sent a sort of a shock throughout her body and she collapsed on the ground.

_'No… get up… come on. I have to protect him!'_

She was screaming that to herself in her mind but watched helplessly as Lenux picked up Kadaj by the back of his neck and kicked her in the stomach.

"Heh… that was easier than expected…"

"Niisan!"

Cloud sees this and picks up his sword, ready to attack but Lenux turns to him and presses the blade of his sword to Kadaj's neck.

"Now, I suggest you two don't try anything… or this Little One will have to die."

Cloud stopped and stood his ground. Emilaine was barely standing up now.

"Hmph. Either way, I'll still be able to gain his power dead or alive but…"

He yanked Kadaj closer to him again, his cheek against his.

"I like my prey live…"

A red aura surrounds his entire form as he begins to float in the air.

"Now then, time to get out of this rain. It's highly irritating. We'll be seeing you."

In a flash of red light, Lenux disappeared. Taking Kadaj with him. Emilaine fell to her knees and closed her eyes.

"No… no… no… This can't be happening! He has him! Oh god, he has him!"

She pounded on the ground with her fist, the chain on her rattling with a loud chime. She had failed to protect him. Lenux won. it's over.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, expecting it to be Cloud but was met with sky blue eyes.

_"Na, Don't beat yourself down about it. You still have time to stop the fusion. We're watching you so get your ass up woman!"_

Emilaine smiled and got up, being mindful of her wound and turned to Cloud. He was looking at his arm as he touched the pink ribbon around it. He then looked up at the swirl of water that was raining down on them. It slowly disappeared but they both heard a loud raindrop and a voice.

_**Let's go… Cloud... Emilaine…**_

They look at each other and nod.

Cloud jumped down from the building, along with Emilaine. He got on Fenrir and Emilaine got on behind him.

"Lenux won't get away with this."

"I know that Strife… but… Strife…"

Cloud looked back at her as he started up the engine.

"…Never mind. Let's just hurry before he completes the transmutation."

"Transmutation?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Cloud nodded and they rode off towards the old ruins of Midgar.

(-----------------)

The flashback still continues in the next chapter. Boy, have we learned a lot with this boys and girls? Yeah, and Lenux must be one of my most evilest OCs yet. And that part with him and Kadaj… man, my cousin was going crazy as I was typing that. Yes, she's a fan of yaoi and NO this will not turn into a yaoi fic. Sorry yaoi fans.

It's just I really wanted to write in a character that is just plain sadistic and cruel. And Lenux is just perfect.

…To me that is.

Review and for those of you that are fans of Red Dream and Reluctant Heroes, check out my new fic The Five Saints. I'll be posting up the third chapter to that soon.

Translations

Oneesan- sister

Niisan- brother

Kaasan- mother

Ashikarazu- I'm sorry

Shine- die

Nani- what?

Fred from Scooby Doo on that one episode of Family Guy- "We're dealing with one sick son of a bitch."


	7. The Broken Angel

Woot! Woot! O.L.S. is back! YAY! We're still in the flashback and it's gonna be insane! Time for some teamwork in a wild and kickass fight scene! And Laleyena shows some of her unique moves that we'll probably see more of in the near future of this fic, but not much now though. And midnight, your chapter will come soon. just have to finish a random battle thing.

**Disclaimer:** Geez, it's like a broken record player.

Translations

Ike- Go

Gomenasai- I'm sorry

Nani- what

_**The Broken Angel**_

She was breathing heavily; it was either from her injury or the fear that they won't make it in time to stop the transmutation. Emilaine thought she would pass out but Cloud's voice kept her awake.

"Nocturne, you okay back there?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me, Strife."

"…You said Lenux was going to fuse with Kadaj… What did you mean by that?"

She had hoped he wouldn't ask her that. The very process itself was enough to make even the sanest and strongest people go crazy or weak. But she's used to it. She has seen Lenux so it before, many times in fact.

She was there when he absorbed his very first victim.

"Listen Strife… Cloud. The way he absorbs people… he does it with such force and brutality. Not a single sign of remorse for their suffering."

"Suffering?"

She sighed heavily and began the explanation.

"The Arcanum, the ancient science that Lenux uses has three steps. Determine the Make-up, break it down and create something new. In this case… the victim is broken down. Every part of their body is fused to every part of Lenux's. Their blood, organs, heart, souls… everything."

Emilaine could sense that Cloud was beginning to fell squeamish and she smirked. It was his fault. He wanted to know. But that smirk disappeared, knowing that this is not the time to be Cloud bashing, as so many other people like to do.

"Do you want me to continue or do you want to stop and---"

Cloud shook his head. He wanted to know the process no matter how sick and twisted it sounded. He had a gut feeling that he would witness it sooner or later so he had to know now.

"Very well… the reason it is painful for the victim is because they are being broken down, or torn apart and becoming one with Lenux. They experience pure agony while Lenux feels a pure euphoria."

It was a quiet for a moment until Cloud spoke again.

"What does Lenux gain from the fusion?" he asked, a little bit hesitantly thought.

"…The victims knowledge, abilities, strengths and possibly, weaknesses. But we were never able to use that against him."

"…Everything?"

She nodded. "Yes… Everything."

The rest of the trip to the old Midgar ruins was silent. Throughout the ride, Emilaine thought about many things that happened before Kadaj and them showed up. She remembered when they first met Cloud and his friends at the Golden Saucer just before they were to set out to the Temple of the Ancients. She remembered how the Flower Girl, Aeris and her friend would talk for hours as if they had known each other for a very long time, especially Laleyena, before they were to leave. It kind of makes sense though. When she first met Aeris, she sensed a pure aura from her. The same kind of aura Laleyena and her friend had.

But Laleyena was different. And so was her friend, who the rest of the crew called him Sonata.

Those were good times… until they got caught up in Avalanche's situation concerning Sephiroth, the Black Materia, Shin-Ra, Jenova, Reunion, all of that. And that's when… tragedy striked for Cloud and his friends.

She still remembered seeing the pained look on Cloud's face as he carried the lifeless Aeris in his arms.

It was her, Laleyena and Sonata that went to the Forgotten Capital to catch up with Cloud, as they had just come across some valuable information on Jenova. And strangely, the Sleeping Forest had awakened when Laleyena set foot on its ground, totally making the Lunar Harp they got, after TWO HOURS of digging, useless. They shook it off and continued. By the time they got there, they could already feel that something was terribly wrong.

Sonata went into the sea-shelled building first and when he didn't come out, Laleyena went after him and after a long while, Emilaine went in. As she descended the stairs, she could see Sonata and Laleyena staring at something and Laleyena was crying. She arrived to join them mid-way down the stairs just in time as Sephiroth flew away and dropped something.

It was then that they got their first look of Jenova.

The battle was tough. Cloud, Tifa and Sonata were fighting Jenova with regular attacks and limit breaks, Vincent and Emilaine casts some support and attacking spells while Laleyena healed, since Aeris was nowhere to be found. Maybe because the big, ugly as sin, alien was taking up the whole space of the altar.

They won the fight but the victory was short lived. Behind the disappearing piece of Jenova was Aeris, lying against the wall of the Prayer Altar. This is what Laleyena and her friend were staring at. Emilaine didn't dare look at Cloud's face, a little bit worried of what she might see.

Tifa knelt down in front of Aeris and brushed back her hair from her eyes, then stood up and ran to the steps of the Prayer Altar, covering her face with her hands. Vincent walked up to Aeris and nodded, closing his eyes as he walked to the steps also. Laleyena slowly fell to her knees in front of Aeris and gave her a hug; she too left, covering her mouth with her hands, holding back her uncontrollable sobbing. Sonata knelt down in front of Aeris, lightly running a hand over her cheek. He then hugged her, putting his forehead against hers and whispered something to her but Emilaine couldn't hear it.

He then got up, walked up to Cloud and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him of something but Emilaine didn't pay any mind to them, she was staring over the edge of the Altar, seeing a small green light in the water. It was her turn now so she turned her attention away from the green light to Aeris.

As she stood in front of the Flower Girl, she suddenly felt guilty. If she hadn't made that promise so many years ago then none of this would have happened.

She knelt down, took Aeris' hand in hers and lowered her head, apologizing to her. She didn't know how long she was there but she was snapped back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look at Cloud but acknowledged him with a nod before standing up and joining the others. When she looked back, that's when she saw the pained expression on his face as he was carrying Aeris.

The rest was a blur to her until Sonata told her and the others that they were joining Cloud on this journey. And the rest… was history.

_'…I'm sorry…'_

* * *

They finally arrived at the ruins. Here was the plan; Cloud would distract Lenux so that Emilaine could get to Kadaj but it wasn't going to be easy… ain't that the truth.

Emilaine stayed hidden in the shadows of the ruins, seeing Cloud walk towards Lenux, who was standing on a piece of concrete.

_'Little One… where are you?'_

She scanned the area until she gasped.

_'He already has the circle set up.'_

Behind Lenux, in an area below from where he was standing was Kadaj. He was bound to a giant green crystal, unconscious. The crystal was in the center of a big transmutation circle that seemed to be drawn in blood. The scent of the blood was strong to her, even from a distance. Because Emilaine, not being human, had a nose that had a sense of smell almost five times greater than a normal human or someone with Mako in them, so her nose could pick up scents normally even a dog might have trouble sniffing out.

_'That blood… it's…'_

It was the blood of a being that she was all too familiar with but before she could try to remember, Lenux had gotten ready to throw an energy beam at Cloud, different from his other energy blasts. This was her chance. She knew that Lenux needed complete and total concentration in summoning his infamous Divine Arrow; unfortunately it gave him a 5 second delay. That's all the time she'll need.

She watched Lenux carefully until he reared his arm back and sliced through the air, sending the beam of pale purple light to Cloud. She dashed as fast as she could to Kadaj when Lenux attacked but she was barely 3 feet in front of him when a chain-blade went through her shoulder and pinned her to the far wall.

"Nice try Nocturne."

Emilaine looked up to see Lenux, still in his current position, though with his right arm out, holding the chain-blade that was pinning her. He was blocking Cloud's sword with another chain-blade that he held in his left hand.

"You were always one step ahead of me but… not this time."

Cloud unlocked another sword from the original and sliced through the chain-blade. Lenux jumped back and summoned another chain-blade that wrapped around Cloud's neck and he threw him against the far wall that Emilaine was pinned to.

He laughed. "Did you two really think that you could get the jump on me and stop me? As if. Sigh…. What a glorious day this has been."

"What difference does it make if you absorb Kadaj, Lenux! Besides getting stronger!"

"Tsk, tsk… has anyone told you, Cloud? Kadaj is special in a way very reminiscent to Sephiroth… who will be here very soon. But let's hope you can stay alive to witness such an event."

Lenux retracted his chain-blade from Emilaine's shoulder then summoned more chain-blades that thrashed about wildly.

"He's summoning them…" she whispered in disbelief.

Cloud looked at her. "What do you mean 'Summoning them'?"

"…Spirits of the people he has absorbed…"

There were around 3 chain-blades that Lenux had summoned up and they all dug into the ground, surrounding the transmutation circle. They then glowed a bright rainbowy light that went into the ground. Lenux took out the chain-blades and they disappeared. All was deathly silent until the entire place shook. Cloud and Emilaine got up and ready to fight whatever was coming.

Lenux smiled evilly.

"…Say hello to some old friends…"

With that said, a black-gloved hand burst through the concrete. Soon, another black-gloved hand and a leather-clad arm broke through concrete, on its arm, a pile bunker. The last that broke through the concrete was a delicate hand. Cloud and Emilaine stood, horrified by who was breaking through. It was Yazoo, Loz and Laleyena.

"Why don't you play with them for a while…"

The three silver-hairs slowly walked toward the two, they're heads hung low, silver hair fallen over their faces, obscuring their eyes from view. Cloud locked his second sword back into the first where the others are, Emilaine summoned her chains from out of nowhere again, and they lay limp on the ground around her, rattling a quiet chime, ready for battle.

"Fight your own battles Lenux! Leave them out of this!" Cloud shouted, taking a step back.

The three were getting closer now. Cloud took another step back, clenching the handle of his sword tightly, not letting down his fighting stance. Emilaine's chains rise and they rattle a louder chime, almost threateningly. They were now backed towards the edge of a platform they were on. Lenux smiled sadistically.

"Oh but they are a part of this as much as you two are…"

Emilaine and Cloud looked at each other. There was no way around this one. They would have to fight not only Loz and Yazoo but also Laleyena as well to stop Lenux. So they nodded in silent agreement but they were not going to like this. (A/N: For those of you who have the soundtrack to Advent Children, I suggest you play Jenova's theme for added effect. Though, it's just a suggestion. XD)

Lenux saw this and waved his hand. "…_Ike_."

The three charge at them. Emilaine's chains shot up and wrap around a metal beam, pulling her up to another floor of ruins. Loz was the closest at this time so he stopped and knelt down. Yazoo ran up to him, stepped on and leapt off his shoulder after her. He took out Velvet Nightmare and fired a couple shots at her but more chains appeared and they formed a web that blocked the bullets. She landed on the metal beam just as Yazoo slashed at her as he passed her, luckily she sidestepped the attack. Yazoo flipped when he reached the ceiling and kicked off of it back down towards Emilaine. Her chains formed into a web again and blocked the shots he fired at her and the follow-up downward slash. His next move caught Emilaine by surprise, it was too fast, but she handled it. With a quick front kick to the stomach followed immediately by a roundhouse kick to the face, Yazoo smacked Emilaine twice in the blink of an eye. She parried the first kick, and then caught his ankle, her chains wrapping around it also, just inches away from her head.

"With Lenux's power backing you up… You're faster and stronger."

Yazoo's expression was blank then upon further examination; she was shocked to see that his left eye was ruby red, like Lenux. That was a sign that he was a part of him now, as is with Loz and Laleyena. Fueled with anger, she threw Yazoo towards a steel beam. He went flying but flipped in midair again so that he was facing Emilaine and kicked off of the beam as soon as he made contact with it, launching himself straight towards her. Emilaine back flipped to avoid him as he flew over her stomach. He stopped himself by digging his gunblade into the steel beam and turning around quickly to face her. Emilaine summoned her chains again and they shoot forward at Yazoo. He stood there for a moment but disappeared when the chains came at him. He then reappeared, running ON the chains, towards Emilaine.

"So fast…"

Emilaine brought up her hand as Yazoo slashed down at her with the gunblade. She winced as the blade made contact with the back of her hand, cutting straight through the fabric of her glove and first layer of skin. He stepped off of the chains, still pushing the blade down against her hand. She was preparing to cast a Bolt spell with her free hand when he caught her by surprise yet again. With a flick of his wrist, Yazoo produced a small jagged knife from out of nowhere and threw it her. She moved her head to the side but the knife managed to slash her cheek. Emilaine jumped back and cast her spell.

"Bolt2!"

The spell traveled through her chains towards Yazoo but Laleyena appeared in front of him and cast her own spell, Ephemeral Pan of the Koto. The young teen brought her left arm down as sparkling gold light engulfed her hand when the Bolt spell reached her. It bounced back at Emilaine and she quickly leapt away from the spell.

"This will be difficult… I wonder if Cloud is—"

On queue, Cloud went flying past Emilaine, nearly ramming into her. He was on a one-way trip to getting impaled through the stomach on a jagged steel bar but her chains wrapped around him to stop him. He was just 5 inches away from certain death.

He looked down at her and frowned, "we're not getting anywhere with this, are we?"

"No, I'm afraid not." She replied, shaking her head.

By this time, Loz was coming at her from below. She brought her chains down, which in turn, brought Cloud down towards them. He landed in front of her and used his sword to block Dual Hound. Emilaine came around Cloud quickly and delivered a swift kick to Loz's side, sending him back against a pillar.

"They are fighting as one, which is what makes them hard to beat."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed." Cloud said smugly, obviously recalling the many fights he's had against the brothers simultaneously. But now it would be much harder and different with their boosted up powers and Laleyena to back them up. She wasn't an ordinary girl.

"…Let's fight them at their own game." Emilaine suggested mischievously.

Cloud looked at her with a raised brow. "This is a new side of you I'm seeing, Nocturne. Did you get hit on the head?"

"Not yet if we continue to waste time, now just follow my lead and maybe we'll get out of this alive and not have to kill the three."

He nodded, unlocked a sword from the first again so that he has two swords now and prepared for whatever Emilaine was about to do as she positioned herself on his left side. Loz charged at them and struck forward with the pile bunker again, Cloud brought up his right sword to block it. The weapons clashed and they remained there, pushing each other back. Yazoo was coming up from behind Loz, raising his gunblade to fire.

Emilaine put her hands on Cloud's shoulders and threw herself around him, catching Loz on the side of his head with a good left kick and just as Yazoo was close and his gunblade was raised high enough, she brought her right leg over and kicked the gunblade to the side as she landed on Cloud's right side, holding onto his wrist. Cloud swung his left sword at Yazoo and caught him on the side of his stomach with the broad side of his sword.

Emilaine then swung Cloud around, showing unusual strength for a woman her size and frame, and threw him at the brothers. When he landed, the three engaged in brawl of weapon clashing. Laleyena dashed towards Emilaine and swiped at her as her hand was engulfed in sparkling blue light. She caught her wrist then spun her around and threw her down at the three men fighting.

"Strife! Heads up!"

Cloud looked up behind him and saw Laleyena falling towards him. Her left hand was glowing with a sparkling green light and created a beam saber. She swung it at him but he blocked it with his sword. Loz and Yazoo were coming up from behind him when two pairs of chains slammed into them, pinning them to the far wall. Emilaine jumped down towards them then commanded her chains to lift them up and over her and slam them on the ground. Two down, one to go.

Emilaine looked back at Cloud to see him in a sword-to-beam saber fight with Laleyena. This is the first time she has ever seen Laleyena fight using her powers without an actual weapon. And somehow, to her… it was frightening to watch. She noticed how when she strikes, Cloud is pushed back while he blocks the attack. Also, green lightning courses around their blades for only a couple seconds after contact then disappears.

Suddenly, Emilaine found herself rushing towards them with great speed. She just came to the realization that Cloud would not be able to beat Laleyena. She may look like an ordinary girl on the outside but inside… she holds a great power that could rival that of Sephiroth.

Now the three waged a battle of speed, strength and magic. Even though they fight as one, Cloud and Emilaine still had trouble fending off the attacking illusions Laleyena created of herself. Her illusion spells; Verity of the Guardian, Inverse Sting of Admonition, Hymn to the Holy Messenger, Offering to Heaven, Hymn to the Earthly Messenger and Offering to the Terrestrial Guardian, always never miss. That's the thing Emilaine and Cloud are having a difficult time with.

"Nocturne, we can't keep this up for long."

Both were now very tired and it seemed that they would lose but Emilaine quickly thought of something and looked at Cloud with a serious expression.

"Do you have a Limit Break ready?"

Cloud nodded without taking his eyes off of Laleyena, "But I haven't been able to do it, what with the many illusions she creates. Plus, I can't tell which one is the real Laleyena."

She thought long and hard about this until she came up with plan that seems plausible and good enough to work. She then looked hesitantly at Cloud.

_'If I do it… he'll know what I am… Well… That will be one and ONLY one person to know my true power…'_

"Nocturne?"

She sighed. "Listen Strife, this will be harder for me then it will be for you and we only have one shot at it."

"Nocturne you sound so… What's the matter? Don't tell me you're dying or something of that sort."

"I'm not Cloud… It might be hard for you to understand but I trust you with this. I've been hiding it for too long… Can I trust that you'll keep it to yourself? Can I trust that I'll have your complete and total cooperation in this?"

Cloud stared at her as if searching for something that can never be found. He looked deep into her mismatched colored eyes. In her left eye, he sees the familiar glow of Mako and of Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo and Sephiroth. The damage they have done cannot change the effect it has on those around him, including himself. In her right eye, the almost dark crimson glow, like blood. He remembers seeing the blood of Tifa, Zack and Aeris. That's one of the things he can never forget. They believed in him and trusted him and he failed them. And what Emilaine is asking of him… he is unsure if he can do it again.

Emilaine saw all of this as she stared into his blue Mako eyes. She sees what Cloud sees in her eyes and she knows of the guilt he carries and the many struggles he's been though and at that moment, she was about to finally apologize to him about what she said to him earlier before he left to the Forgotten Capital for the children when Laleyena was preparing to use one of her powerful attacks; Essence of the Infinite Rites.

"There's no time, we have to do this and I don't care if you're having a guilt trip now, just stop being completely emo and do as I say, are we clear Cloud Strife?"

That last part said and the way she said his name, was like a mother scolding and giving a direct order to a child. Cloud blinked at this for a few moments then nodded.

"All right… She will create her illusions again and once they attack, my chains will trap all of them. I will then use a binding sealing spell that will nullify her illusions and they will disappear one by one until only one remains. That will be the true Laleyena. But for someone like her, it will require a lot of concentration and energy. I will do what I can to hold her off. The rest is up to you."

Cloud looked over at Laleyena then down at his sword.

"I… I don't want to hurt her that badly…"

Emilaine smiled at him.

"She's a strong girl. She can handle it now… let's begin."

The two got into position. Emilaine walked towards Laleyena and stopped just a few feet away from her. She put her hand over her right wrist and undid the metal cuff. Now it hangs loosely by the chain from the black choker around her neck. She put both of her hands behind her neck, grabbed at the small buckle and undid it, releasing the bind leather from around her neck, letting it fall with a loud clattering chime from the chain as it hit the ground.

"Here goes…"

Emilaine said with some restraint in her voice, as a mark on the left side of her neck glowed. She closed her eyes sharply as her true nature began to take more control.

_'Have to make sure it doesn't totally take over…'_

Her chains appeared again though they were glowing with a violet aura and they seem bigger than before as they began to slither around her body, seeming to come from no where yet again, with one link in the form of an Evenstar with wings after every four normal links. They wrapped tighter around her body, as if trying to crush her. The large chains made Emilaine stagger slightly from their weight, but she soon steadied herself as she looked at Laleyena with her glowing crimson and green eyes.

Without seeing him, Emilaine could tell Cloud was staring wide-eyed at her at the power she was radiating. If only he knew that she had so much more but she wouldn't use that much, not on Laleyena. She's saving it for Lenux.

Then it happened.

Emilaine and Laleyena charged towards one another. Laleyena sent out three of her illusions. Two of them ran far out on either side to catch Emilaine in between while the third leapt at her, getting ready to swipe at her with the beam saber. Emilaine summoned her chains to dispatch the two on either side then leapt forward at the one coming down on her. She swung her arm out; the giant chains slithered forward, striking the illusion hard. They seem to shatter to little green glowing lights, like glass. As Emilaine was getting closer to Laleyena, she sent more illusions but they were quickly destroyed by the woman's chains.

This was it. She concentrated all of her energy as she leapt away from Emilaine and created around 50 illusions.

"Cloud, get ready!"

Emilaine crossed her arms over her head, gathering as much energy as she can, swirling violet energy spun around her then disappeared into the ground where a small ring of violet fire formed. She swung her arms down, out of the ring of fire, her chains shot out towards the illusions in all directions, trapping all of them. The illusions were struggling to get free but to no avail.

"It's time… _gomenasai_… Laleyena…"

The ring of violet fire from which the chains originated disappeared for a moment, then the violet fire engulfed and traveled along the chains. One by one the illusions shattered until one was left. That was the true Laleyena. She turned her head back to look at Cloud.

"Now!"

Cloud nodded and spun his sword around over his head as he ran forward and jumped on the chains and ran up them towards Laleyena. By this time, his sword was surrounded with an aura of blueish flames. It seemed as though Laleyena was trying to create her illusions again but the spell binding chains were sealing her magic.

"Cross-Slash!"

One, two, three and so on slashes. Usually for any other opponent they fall to this or receive serious injuries but Cloud used restraint in his attacks, the slashes not too serious but enough to bring down Laleyena. Her chains retracted and disappeared, Emilaine collapsed to the ground having used up a lot of energy with that stunt. Cloud landed gracefully on the ground, Laleyena in his arms. He set her down gently and looked over at Emilaine who was just putting her collar and cuff again, the chain rattling a quiet peaceful chime.

"What was that?"

Emilaine was just about to answer when two chain blades appeared and went through Cloud and Emilaine's shoulders, pinning them to the far wall again. They felt that whatever strength they had left was being taken away from them as the chain blades disappear and they slumped to the ground. Lenux was standing next to the giant crystal and clapped his hands.

"What a splendid display of power. I'm almost impressed with you Cloud but you Nocturne… ohh you… You actually used your full potential."

She glared at him. "And what of it?"

"Though, you did succeed in defeating Laleyena and the brothers… it was foolish. Look at you, you can barely stand." He said, nodding his head at her and Cloud.

"I may not have the strength now but just you wait Lenux, your turn will come."

He chuckled. "Ooh, I'm shaking in my chain blades. You are in no position to make threats."

"You don't have room to talk Lenux. You're outnumbered and I still have some fight left in me."

"So, the hero finally steps out of the closet?" Lenux shakes his head then. "If only you knew…"

"I knew what? …wait… the fight."

_'Of course!'_ Emilaine thought. _'Even though Lenux boosted their power, they clearly had an advantage over us in strength and numbers and we won easily but…'_

Cloud voiced what she was thinking next.

"They were beaten too easily."

Lenux applauded them again.

"Well, well. Finally putting two and two together, are we? I must say, you're a little slow for a man revered to as the esteemed Hero of the Planet. Heheheh."

"I get it, it all makes perfect sense." Cloud used his sword for balance as he managed to get up in a kneeling position. "You were the mediator between the brothers and Shin-Ra. But then you had no more use for Shin-Ra and focused on the brothers… what are you after, Lenux?"

He raised a brow. "What am I after?" he turned his back to them and looked up as if deep in thought.

"Insipid question. You seem quite upset, but I have a bone to pick as well." He whirled around to face them again, his silver hair flying with his movement, as he glared not at Cloud or Emilaine but something that wasn't there as his eyes were glowing.

"How dare Shin-Ra lie to me about the original Cetra!"

_'Cetra? Is he referring to Ifalna? Or Aeris? …Surely he's not talking about Sephiroth, he's not a Cetra.'_ Emilaine thought again.

Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"So that's it after all… And that's why you took Kadaj…"

Emilaine gasped. He wasn't serious… was he? Lenux wouldn't do it even if his life depended on it. He really is crazy. She managed to stand up shakily and stagger towards Lenux and the crystal that Kadaj was bound to.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

Lenux raised a hand. "Hold it right there."

Emilaine stopped, dumbfounded at the sudden action.

"One step closer and the boy dies."

"_Nani_!"

He lowered his hand and proceeded to pace back and forth in front of Kadaj as he continued speaking.

"I am only interested in the Renaissance's Catalyst. You know that his life is of no concern to me. But if you two truly value his life, Cloud, Emilaine, I suggest you simply stay where you are."

"L-Lenux…"

He chuckled again at seeing the distressed look on Emilaine's face.

"Hehehe. But still… beating back three silver-haired brats at once? Very nice." He smirked. "You didn't let me down."

"You're full of it!" Cloud yelled. "Don't change the subject! And wipe that stupid smirk off your face—it's about time you gave up"

"hehehehehe, such words!" Lenux said in mock surprise and stopped pacing altogether.

Cloud then looked at him, bewildered at his behavior.

"You're out of your mind, bolero! Sure we beat them and you think it's funny?"

That's when Emilaine heard his voice again.

_**"Nocturne…"**_

"Sonata?"

_**"You two don't understand… it may not have been a good idea… to have beaten the kids…"**_

"W-what do you mean?"

Lenux closed his eyes and went from sarcastic to serious mode.

"In the labs… these brats served as Catalysts and to one day refine the Renaissance's Catalyst."

"What… did you… say?"

"You heard me Strife. That's what was missing from the Professor's original Cetra. So I told him that we would need… a mass sacrifice of those with Mako, Jenova's cells and or Geostigma to complete the perfect Renaissance's Catalyst! Ahahahaha!"

It couldn't be. Emilaine shook her head. He couldn't be talking about Hojo. He's dead and Geostigma didn't exist back then but then she remembered Lenux had the ability to raise the dead so there's a slim or big chance that Hojo could be alive… somewhere…

"What! You can't be serious!" Cloud then looked at Emilaine. "Nocturne, what is he--?"

"All those children, all those soldiers—" he then said as he walked around the crystal. "They were all for the Renaissance's Catalyst. MY Renaissance's Catalyst! MY plan! ME dammit! It wasn't for the Jenova Project or any other project they had going on because they simply used those as a cover up for my desire! It was all ME! I don't give a damn about Reunion! I mean, it took me so long to find a scientist who could make the Renaissance's Catalyst. His secondary prototype was of such quality like the first… but then he hid it away for his own selfish needs! He even had the nerve to hide the other two!"

He glared at the unconscious forms of Yazoo and Loz but then went back to walking around the crystal again.

"So I had him make clones for me based on the notes for the first prototype, but they were all duds. Not one as good as the original or secondary prototype and a far cry from the legendary Renaissance's Catalyst."

He stopped behind the crystal and grabbed at his hair for emphasis as he continued.

"The frustration was driving me mad!" again for emphasis, he crossed his arms and put a hand under his chin in contemplation. "I kept thinking, if only we had the secondary prototype…! But…"

He walked all the around, "I finally found where it was." And stopped in front of Kadaj.

"Who would have thought it was inside the boy's body? Hehehe…"

Emilaine shook her head again. It wouldn't work. To be frank, he's fucking psycho. His theories were scrambled up, his perspective is out to lunch, his ideals barely existent and his purpose was just plain sadistic and ludicrous. She slammed her fist on the ground, her chain rattling a dangerous chime.

"That's ridiculous Bolero!"

Lenux turned his head to look at her. "How so?"

"You know full well that Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz are not Cetra or Renaissance! So what makes you think that you'll get the Renaissance's Catalyst by fusing…" she trailed off and a look of sheer horror appeared on her face as it finally dawned on her what he was planning to do.

"… Oh no…"

He turned around to face her as he nodded. "Oh yes… Laleyena. She is more than enough to make it complete."

Now, she was begging him not to do it.

"Don't do this Lenux… stop this."

"Yes, you're right, Emilaine. We've talked far too long." He turned back around to face Kadaj. "Now that I have the secondary, all I need is to ready the other two and Laleyena, bring back Sephiroth and… everything is all gravy."

They watched in disbelief and helplessness as Lenux's chain blades appeared and positioned the three unconscious siblings in the circle.

"No… way… I can't believe this."

"Believe it Cloud. These brats were getting out of hand; anyway, so it's a good thing you two knocked them out for me. I am sure they will serve me well as Catalysts… Even Laleyena."

Another voice was heard, this time, it was Zack.

_**"No… This is gonna be REALLY bad… He must be stopped…"**_

Once he was done, he reached in his coat and brought out a rectangular black box. It was the Jenova box that Kadaj and his brothers had strived for. The Jenova box that Emilaine set aside away from Kadaj. The Jenova box that contained whatever was left of the evil that ruined so many lives. He opened the lid and stuck his left hand in, fishing around in it; he gathered the evil substance and threw the box away.

"And now for the finishing touch!" He turned to face Kadaj again for the last time. "After this, the Renaissance's Catalyst is MINE! Ahahahahahaha!"

Emilaine pleaded again. "No! Don't do it!"

And another voice sounded, it was Aeris.

_**"His transmutation must be stopped!"**_

Cloud tried to get up but he collapsed again. He just didn't have the strength to move.

"But I can barely move… Grr! Move! Dammit, move!" He tried again but failed. "Get up! Gotta get up!"

Lenux put his right hand against Kadaj's cheek.

"Little One!"

Lenux looked at Kadaj with a placid smile on his face.

"The time has come… Finally."

He took his hand away as Kadaj let out a small groan and his eyes fluttered open. The once cat-like green orbs that shone with a child-like innocence were glazed over and unfocused but Emilaine knew he could see her and Cloud, even if they were just blurs to him.

_'What did Lenux do to you?'_

"…ugh… Emilaine… and Niisan… agh!"

Lenux fisted a hand in his hair and yanked his head back against the crystal. He lifted up his left hand, containing the Jenova substance and held it in front of Kadaj.

"Now, give me the Renaissance's Catalyst…"

Slowly, he brought it towards his chest, black mist trailing behind as he pressed it against his chest. Kadaj screamed. The crystal and the circle of blood surrounding them glowed. Emilaine and Cloud looked on in horror, mostly Emilaine and the scary thing is… his plan is working. She then noticed, that out of the bright light, she saw something black forming out of Kadaj's back as tears formed in his eyes from the immense pain. She couldn't quite make out the thing and turned her attention to Lenux. He too must have seen the black thing for he was smiling very sadistically, mouth open and all. His plan was coming to life and they couldn't do anything to stop him.

Not everything though.

Quickly, she fumbled with her chain, unhooking the Evenstar pendant. The minute she did, she felt that same overwhelming feeling when she took off the collar and cuff. This was it. The thing that binds her true power. She looked at Lenux one more time and then got up and ran with whatever strength she had.

"Emilaine, wait!"

She ignored Cloud and was mindful of the circle so she stopped just a few inches from it and threw the Evenstar pendant at Lenux. He turned his head around and his eyes widened at the oncoming pendant. It began to glow brighter and brighter the closer it got. When it hit his back, he too screamed louder than Kadaj had. Violet electricity coursed around him, Kadaj and the crystal. The black thing that was growing out of Kadaj's back was an angel wing as it stretched to its full wingspan and disappeared, black feathers scattering about.

Emilaine collapsed where she was and looked at Lenux with a grin on her face.

"It hurts, doesn't it Bolero! But you should already know of that Evenstar's catalytic energy!"

The Evenstar pendant burned through and Lenux screamed louder, blood was shedding out of his right eye and his screams were sounding more gurgled as more blood dripped from his mouth and chest. He finally let go of Kadaj who fell unconscious again. The crystal and the circle ceased to glow. Lenux fell to his knees, holding his chest as if to stop the bleeding. He swallowed the blood back down and breathed heavily.

His plan was foiled.

"M-my… power… my s-sweet… power!"

He slowly got up; an almost frightening demon white aura surrounded his figure as he turned around to face Emilaine. He looked like a complete wreck. So much blood everywhere, even his right eye was covered in it but the green glow showed through. She hadn't counted on the Evenstar to do that much damage in the fusion but she wasn't feeling the least bit sorry for him. He deserved it.

"…How… DARE YOU!"

He slammed his left hand on the ground; the crystal and the circle glowed once more. An almost black sort of goo streamed from Lenux and washed over the entire area. There were faint hues of purple and green in the stuff and small flickers of violet and red electricity. Emilaine gasped. He's going to do a different transmutation. He wasn't going to get the Renaissance's Catalyst but something far worse.

"Nocturne, look!"

Emilaine looked at what Cloud was talking about. Yazoo, Loz and Laleyena's bodies where sinking into the goo, she then looked at where Lenux was and saw behind him that the crystal was sinking too, taking Kadaj with it.

"What is he doing?" Cloud asked.

She couldn't hear him over the loud roars of a beast that was slowly rising up from the goo behind Lenux. If anything, Emilaine was betting that it was a manifestation of Jenova. And she was right. It towered over them with a deformed face. Four pairs of eyeballs scattered around and a giant mouth with jagged teeth. Six arms, three on each side with jagged claws. Several tentacles lashed about wildly from its back. Its skin was purple and was dripping with dark green blood from various parts.

She was so disgusted by the sight of this beast that she failed to notice the faint humming of propellers and engines in the distance. She then heard Cloud say something even thought she wasn't looking at him; there was a smile on his face.

"…The Highwind."

She gladly turned her attention away from the hideous-beyond-belief-and-all-reason monster to the Highwind that was hovering overhead.

"So… it has come down to this, hasn't it?"

She nodded to herself and looked at Cloud. He looked at her and smiled.

"… Together we stand…"

He nodded and looked back up at the Highwind again.

"…Together we fight…"

Then a creepy voice was heard from simply out of nowhere as the sky darkened and turned almost completely black.

"…Together you die…"

The two looked around for the source of the voice. Lenux was missing and the two panicked. Where could he be? It was then that when they looked at each other, Emilaine saw Cloud's look of confusion replaced with a look of shock.

SPLURCH!

She blinked a couple times and looked down at the sword through her chest.

Her blood covered… A Masamune.

(-----------)

It's obvious who the hell that was that shanked Emi! HOLY CRAP! That must have been the most MESSED up looking Jenova but I'm sure other fics have done better in making Jenova ugly as sin. And I'm talking about FFX's Sin. XD and we can see that Emilaine is a little like Vincent in that transformation category. XP

Plus this chapter was really long and next chapter promises more of Laleyena and the brothers and December too!

On another note: Oh gawd…

I just heard the most horrific thing but it was almost good… why in the hell does Yazoo sound like Kakashi from Naruto? And he and Aeris both sound… sedated. I saw short clips of the English dub of Advent Children… and to say the least… I'm confusticated. Oh well, I just have to see the whole movie again (the English dub) before I can render my judgement. One more thing… Yazoo's English voice actor… he sounds hot. XD both Japanese and English… and Kadaj… oh boy… well, you'll just have to watch it to believe it.

_**Sin the Dark Priestess.**_


End file.
